Ashiteru No Jutsu
by Lots2Luv
Summary: Naruto has brought Sasuke back and of course Sakura is extremely happy. After some time Sakura and Sasuke Marry but Naruto is still in Love with Sakura. After a major event, Sakura and Naruto begin an affair. This is my first fanfic, I hope you ejoy it
1. Chap 1: Hidden Love in the Hidden Leaf

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

**Lemon Alert!!! **

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

FYI: Naruto and Hinata are a bit OOC This is my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His body was in tatters, he couldn't feel anything, was this the end? " YOU'RE WEAK" nine tails said "Shut up you stupid fox and heal me" Naruto muttered barely managing to let the words cross over his lips.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Sakura said with, tears flowing down her cheeks

"I …" gasped Naruto as he struggled to reach for his pocket

"Don't move!" Sakura stated firmly as her hands worked quickly and precisely to try to minimize the damage to his body

A low guttural sound emitted from his throat as he spat up some blood

"NARUTO, STAY WITH ME!!"

It was the last thing he heard before slipping out of consciousness

**Cut to the not so distant past**

He couldn't stand to see her hurting, his feelings wouldn't allow it, he'd rather see her happy than the pain and suffering that she was going through, even if it did mean bringing back the source of that pain.

" Don't worry Sakura, I will bring him back, it's a promise" Naruto Said

It had been 7 years since the day that he had brought Sasuke back. While he always did his best to keep his promises, it was one of the few that he actually was able to fulfill. It made his heart feel good to see that Sakura was happy but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little sad.

During his search for Sasuke, he had been teamed with some of the other shinobi of the village for various missions, one in particular, had been Hinata. He was surprised that she had managed to save him in the search for the Bikochu insect to that can find somebody by smell.

He had begun spend more time with Hinata in between missions and the more time they together, the more he realized that he was falling for her. While he still loved Sakura, he knew that she did not see him the way he saw her. It had been difficult for him to see Sakura marry Sasuke but at least she was happy. Six months later he married Hinata.

Even after Sasuke's return, he had still been without at team and since Sakura had been pouring her every moment into Sasukes recovery, it was easier for him to be away concentrating on missions instead of letting his thoughts drift to her. Although, it didn't help that Fuzzy Brows would mention her whenever they had a slow moment.

He always brought tokens of his affection back to Hinata and Sakura from every mission, finding special unique items for them both. He still hoped that he could make some type of impression on Sakura and while she appreciated it, she didn't really show any type of feelings towards him.

Sakura had always been aware of Naruto's feelings toward her but always refused to let him express them verbally, it was easier to get mad at him and clobber him over the head before he could say anything. While Naruto had grown on her, it was still Sasuke that she loved the most.

For a while, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto had gotten back as a team but after Sasuke and Sakura married, one of them had to leave the team. It was one of the rules that a team couldn't have siblings or spouses and since the reintroduction of medics on teams, it was Sasuke that ended up leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the Team 7 was no more, they still managed to get together as couples.

" So what do think of the new team member Naruto" Sakura Said

"Ahh, He's alright, he's no Sasuke though, not that there was much to Sasuke to begin with" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"You're still a moron" Sasuke said

"Yeah but at least I'm not an ugly one" Naruto retorted

" That's enough, Can't we just have one dinner without you two pestering each other" Hinata said.

Ever since Hinata had finally found her voice, everybody always listened when she spoke.

Naruto was instantly reminded of when she found that voice

**Flashback**

"Um Naruto-Kun" Hinata softly said while pressing her two index fingers together

"Whats is is, Hinata" Naruto replied, approaching her and noticing that she was more nervous than usual

"Are you feeling Okay?" asked Naruto, as he reached out to touch her forehead

Instantly Hinata's face flushed red at the touch of his hand and she began to feel dizzy

This time though, she managed to fight it off.

" You seem ok, I know what will make you feel better, some of Teuchi's famous ramen noodles, everybody always feels better after that" Naruto began to turn to walk

At that moment Hinata summoned up all the courage in her body, remembering all the times that Naruto had believed in her and then

"I LOVE YOU!!!" she exclaimed

Her body seemed to relax on its own, the burden had finally been lifted "I Love you" she repeated tenderly.

"Hinata … I" Naruto began but Hinata Interrupted "Shhh…. I don't expect anything at this moment, I know for you that this is sudden but I've felt this way for a long time and I really needed to let you know. I know that you have feelings towards Sakura but all I'm asking is that you get to know me …. I'll talk more with you later, please enjoy your ramen" and with that she softly planted a sweet tender kiss on his cheek and vanished. She had gained the confidence that had been tucked away inside her waiting to get out.

Naruto stood in that spot with his mouth hanging wide open and his face turning a shade of red from the kiss and blue "Breathe baka" Iruka-sensei said. Iruka had seen the whole thing.

" Come on. Lets go to Ichiraku's, I'm buying, it's not every that a beautiful girl claims her love for, Come to think of it, I don't think any girl has ever claimed her love for you" Iruka smirked

"HEY, that's not funny" Naruto brashly stated

" Come on Lover" Iruka egged Naruto on

"Stop That, I don't want to talk about it" Naruto crossed his arms "but your still buying lunch"

**End flashback**

It had been a while since Naruto had thought about that moment. He looked at Hinata, she was beautiful and his heart became full remembering that time. She looked back and him and smiled.

He then glanced over at Sakura and his heart sank just a bit. Careful not to let his glance linger to long, so as to not let those all seeing eyes of Sasuke and Hinata notice, he looked over at Sasuke and said jokingly " Sorry about the ugly comment, it's only half true" and then patted Sasuke on the Shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to their house, Naruto looked at Hinata as the moonlight washed over her body. It was nice to see her in something different than that heavy jacket she normally wore.

" You look stunning tonight" he said as he pulled her close to him and let his lips lightly pass over hers before bringing her in closer and pressing her sweet luscious lips tighter against his.

" I hope that I didn't ruin the night for you"

"Well, you still have time to make it up to me, the night is not over yet" Hinata replied and then winked at him

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" He's still a buffoon ,Why do we have them over again?" Sasuke asked

" Naruto was part of our team, not to mention" She paused knowing that if she even brought up the subject of Naruto bringing Sasuke back to her, that he would just go on one of his long walks to brood over it "… You'd be bored to death if you didn't have him around to keep you on your toes."

Sasuke huffed "Keep me on my toes! Ha, I have more chakra in my pinky toe than his entire foot"

Sakura smiled knowing full well that it was both of Naruto's and Sasuke's competitive nature that kept both boys on their toes and was pleased with her craftiness for keeping Sasuke's pride in tact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood behind Hinata, softly moving her hair to the side and began to slowly kiss her neck. He carefully undid the knot at the base of her neck and let her dress fall to the floor.

He summoned his wind chakra to his hand and gently glided it over her breasts until her nipples became hardened with anticipation. "Don't stop" she said as she reached behind to loosen his belt. He let wind caress her a bit longer and cupped her breast while applying the slightest pressure to her nipple.

He loved to tease her and make her ask for more. He glided his lips over her soft white back, blowing lightly between the small kisses. His hands moved down her delicate sides stopping just below her pelvic bone. He let one hand grab her firm buttock and turned her around with the other. He then began to rise planting the smallest of kisses around her belly button and rising up to her breasts where he began to tease her nipple with his tongue. With little force, he slowly bit down on her taught nipple and gently tugged it with his teeth.

As he laid her down, he opened her legs wider and proceeded to let his tongue sabor her juices and then proceeded to tantalize her clit. She moaned as she pushed herself harder onto his tongue. He slipped two of his fingers inside of her, curling them upwards to hit the G Spot. His tongued now ravished her clit. Her back was arching higher and higher, "more" she managed to say in between heavy breathes. Naruto didn't let up, moving his fingers faster and sucking hard on her pink diamond.

"NARUTO" She let out in ecstasy

He turned her over, his cock penetrated her fiery vagina as he proceeded, thrusting himself harder and quicker inside of her. His body became rigid as let himself loose inside of her. He pressed his chest on her back, his penis still stiff and moving in and out of her.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, there was hardly any energy left in the both of them.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and sheepishly grinned at him " Now you've made it up to me"

Naruto tickeled her playfully before rolling onto his side and pulling her close to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lied there thinking about earlier in the evening, "Why can't I get her out of my head" he thought.

"I've done everything I could, I've avoided her, I've kept my distance but it seems no matter how hard I try, whenever I see her, those feelings just keep coming up"

He wondered at times if she should mention his feelings about Sakura to Hinata but always decided against it. Even so, it's not like he could just walk up to Sakura, tell her his feelings for her and poof magic would happen and she would love him too.

He didn't want her to leave Sasuke either nor did he want to leave Hinata. Why couldn't it be, why couldn't people believe that you could love two women equally. He had had this conversation before

**Flashback two**

"Iruka-Sensei, I love them both, I don't want to have to choose one, but it's not like Sakura has eyes for me. I've tried being there for her, giving her gifts, showing off and evening listening but no matter what I do, it doesn't grab her attention. Maybe I should just come outright and tell her"

"Naruto, it just is. People tend to take for granted what they have around them until something wakes them up inside. Look at Sasuke, he had the best of friends, a girl that loved him" A cringe of jealously came over Naruto when Iruka mentioned Sakura's love for Sasuke

"….and a village that admired him. It wasn't until you brought him back and many months of recuperation that he realized it. Your best bet is to just let her be … It would take something spectacular to bring her to you anyways and what about Hinata? You two have been dating pretty seriously haven't you?"

Naruto sighed " Yeah, and I do love her but…."

"No buts Naruto, you should push the thought from your mind and move on.." Iruka firmly stated.

**End Flashback 2**

That had been two and a half years ago and try as he might, he was still unable to move on. He would just continue on in his torn state, which was all to familiar for him, after all he had the nine tails fox inside of him and still didn't have total control of the fox's chakra. There had been times when that Chakra had nearly destroyed him, but to him, even that didn't compare to what he had been struggling with for so long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had known as well that Naruto had liked Sakura and he always wondered in the back of his head if the oaf still had feelings for her. He had even confronted Sakura one time about it, to which she had assured him that there was nothing going on and that she didn't see Naruto that way. No matter what, Sasuke felt like he could never escape the competition between him and Naruto, even for his own wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been another day, just like any other, the only difference was that Naruto was working by himself on a new technique. They would be trying out for the Jonin exam soon and the team would no longer exist in any form. They themselves would become the teachers.

It was hard for Naruto to imagine himself as a teacher. It wasn't that long ago that endangered the lives of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon at Mount Takamuri because of his stubbornness and pride; but he had grown since then and had taken some extra lessons from Jiraiya in order to improve upon his skills. He just wished he didn't have to keep doing his Sexy Harem Jutsu to keep getting Jiraiya to help him.

His thoughts came back to that of team finally being separated. He let out a sigh. He knew that if he was ever going to have any chance at all with Sakura that it would have to be before the Jonin exams but how, was it even possible? In all the time since Naruto had become a shinobi, he had always believed in himself, believed that anything was possible. This was one of the rare times where he thought he would not be able to do anything. Iruka had thought that Naruto was more on a conquest than in love but nothing could be further from the truth. All he wanted was to share his love with her in every way possible.

He sat down, alone in his thoughts. Even though he could talk to Iruka-sensei, it wasn't like Iruka understood him, in fact he didn't think anybody every would. "Push it from your mind, remove it" he thought. "I..I can't do it, I don't want to do it, I won't! It's better to love even if that love is unreturned. I can only do my best and if my best isn't good enough…" he left the thought to wander off and stay incomplete.

"Naruto, are you deaf" Sakura screamed which took him completely by surprise causing him to tumble onto his head.

"I've been calling you for five minutes, If you think you're going to pass the Jonin exam with that type of concentration you better give up now. Tsunade-sama want's to see us ASAP."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: This story is dedicated to PB who provided me with the inspiration to write this fanfic. You are a unique special person, Arigato. Also, Thanks to KimKaguya for betaing and providing some beginners guidance to me, I really really appreciate it. I hope that everyone enjoys the story and I will provide an update as soon as possible.


	2. Chap 2: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 2: Secrets revealed**

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

FYI: Deidara is a rouge ninja from Iwagakure (which is a hidden village in the Land of Earth much like Konoha is in the Land of Fire)

* * *

" The Akatsuki are on the move again. We need to find out what the next step in their plan is. Yamato I need you to lead Team 7 on this Mission. It is strictly to be an observation mission; However there is one small problem, currently they are in the Land of Earth close to the Village Hidden Among the rocks. As you know we currently do not have any diplomatic relations with Iwagakure and they still harbor ill will towards us from the war. The 4th really did a number on them" Tsunade paused reflecting for a moment on the 4th. "Therefore, you are not to wear anything that will connect you with our Village. Do you understand" 

"Hai" replied Yamato

"Good, Gather the rest of your team and all the supplies you need, You have a long trip ahead of you" Tsunade said.

"Ahh, it's just another boring mission. I was hoping to use some of my new techniques" whined Naruto " Come on Granny, how can we just sit idle, especially after all they have done ?"

"NARUTO" barked Yamato. "You are to follow orders, it's not your place to question the Hokage." Naruto had felt the wrath of Yamato before and dared not complain any further.

Tsunade held back a smile "Even after all this time his arrogance hasn't changed " she thought to herself. "You have one day to prepare, go now" Tsunade ordered.

* * *

"I'm coming along " Sasuke yelled "This mission is way too dangerous. There is no way that I'm going to risk loosing you" 

"Calm down Sasuke, it's only an observation mission, I'll hardly be needed at all"

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer, his lips met hers and their tongues became entwined. "I just don't want to lose you" Sasuke said in a rare demonstration of emotion. His guilt still bothered him. After all, he chose to leave, it wasn't like he was ordered to do so.

"You won't, remember I'm not that delicate flower from so long ago." Sakura whispered while letting his hair run through her hands. "Plus, you're needed here, even though the attacks have died down, we never know when the next one will be."

The Akatsuki had been aggressive in their quest to gather all the Kyuubi and had attacked the Leaf Village several times in the past months. There stealth and infiltration techniques were so good that it was only through the powers of the Hyuga Clan and Kakashi's and Sasukes Sharingan that they were able to be detected.

Sasuke knew that his duty required him to stay and that there were still a lot of the people in the village that he needed to prove himself too. "All right, you win the battle but I'll win the War" smiling he guided Sakura to the bedroom.

* * *

"Remember, this is an observation mission, at the first sign of danger, you are to retreat immediately" Yamato said. 

" I can handle those guys no problem" Naruto boasted

"Dumbass , have you already forgotten, the Akatsuki are nothing to joke about, don't forget about Asuma" said Sai in a calm tone.

"Ok let's go" Yamato ordered. He did not want to give them time to think about Asuma and with that he jumped into the air, the rest followed.

* * *

A week had passed but they had finally managed to arrive at the border of the Land of the Earth. Their informant from the Land of the Rice fields had told them that two strange men dressed in Black robes with red clouds had passed ahead of them just two days earlier 

Naruto let his gaze drift to Sakura's ass. His mind began to wander of how she must look naked. He often envisioned her as having silky soft skin, her breasts perfectly proportioned and her nipples a soft shade of rose and the ass, a perfect heart shape. He wondered if she was completely shaven or just had a small strip of hair above her crescent valley.

He was abruptly brought out of his daydream when Sakura viciously whacked him over the head "YOU PERVERT!!"

Yamato shook his head.

Sai began laughing, pointing at the boner that Naruto had "I guess that is something that Jiraiya taught you". Sai added " You're such a bonehead".

Naruto quickly covered himself, turning three shades of red.

Sakura, while upset, was running through a gambit of emotions. " He has no tact, but I've still got it" Inner Sakura exclaimed "YES"

"Ok, time to get back to business" Yamato said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Thank goodness that Sai was officially part of there team now or they would have no way to easily track the Akatsuki.

Sai formed his seals quickly after throwing his scroll down and then unleashed his lions.

"Sai make sure they keep a safe distance, we don't want to get noticed" reminded Yamato

"From this point forward everyone needs to keep their eyes and ears open. We should be able to catch up with them in a day"

* * *

Sakura had exhausted all her Chakra. She had no choice but to wait before tending to more of Naruto's injuries. She noticed a something extruding from his pocket, had this been what he was reaching for earlier? 

To her surprise, she saw that her name was written across the front of the scroll. Her hands trembled as she opened it,

"My dearest Sakura, if you are reading this then more than likely I am dead. My only regret was that I wasn't able to tell you this in person. Ever since I first saw you in Iruka-Sensei's class I have been in love you.…" The tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to read. "…Even though my main dream was to become Hokage, I had always dreamed that we would have been more than friends, more than teammates, and most importantly more than some passing fling. When I saw the aura of happiness surrounding your heart the day that I brought Sasuke back, I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. In that instance, I wished that I could have traded places with him. You are special Sakura, I am grateful for the time the we were able to spend together, even if it wasn't exactly what I hoped for. I know that this must be hard for you to read but remember, we are not truly gone as long as we are remembered by those who love us. I Love you Haruno Sakura and will always carry a piece of you in my heart, even in the afterlife.

Lovingly yours,

Naruto"

Sakura buried her head into her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "Baka, How could he do this to me?" She thought. "You better not die on me, do you hear me? I'm sorry that I took you for granted. It's just that …" her voice was overtaken by her tears.

She moved closer to him to keep him warm and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Don't leave me, not just yet." She whispered into his ear right before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

They had finally caught up to the two Akatsuki. "That's Deidara, I recognize him from before" Naruto said through his gritted teeth. " I don't know who the other one is." 

Their mission had taken them deep into the Land of Earth territory, they were now on the border of Iwagakure. "From this point on, everbody needs to take the utmost caution. Remember, should anybody stop you, we are just roaming peddlers that got separated from our Caravan and are heading towards the original destination to meet up with them. If you should run into one of the Akatsuki, apologize profusely and quickly get out of the way." stressed Yamato.

" Naruto, since you have encountered the one named Deidara before, do your utmost not to be seen or heard." Yamato emphasized with the most serious of looks on his face. "Also, any information you can provide us on his fighting style would be helpful"

"Shhh, I can barely make out what they are saying." said Sakura.

"Maybe Naruto can extend his antenna to help you get better reception" Sai sarcastically said.

Naruto's face scowled and filled with anger

"SAI!!, This is no time for that" quipped Yamato "Naruto, control yourself"

* * *

"Tobi, I haven't been back here in a while and there are still quite a few people I know that would have my head. I still don't know how our leader arranged for me to meet with the Terrakage but I need you to be prepared for anything." 

Tobi was the newest full member of the Akatsuki and while they had battled together before Deidara was still not sure of his full powers yet.

"Deidara-senpai, You have nothing to worry about, I have all the faith in the world in our Mission and our Leader. Nothing will happen" Tobi replied

"hmm.." was all that managed to come from Deidara as they passed through an unmarked opening in the stone.

* * *

"Naruto, You and Sakura stay here, Sai and I will follow. If we don't return in the next 24 hours you are to head back to Konoha immediately." Ordered Yamato 

"But Sensei …"

"Naruto, there is no time to argue this,. You are known to one of them and we need to get all the information we can, case closed." With that, Yamato and Sai quickly vanished into the stone opening.

"Hmmph" Naruto sat there with his arms and legs crossed, upset that he wasn't able to follow.

He looked over at Sakura. His face flushed with embarrassment from the "incident" that had occurred earlier.

"Sakura, I wanted to apologize for earlier" but before he could finish, Sakura extended her arm and raised her hand signaling for him to stop.

She was in no mood for him right now and on top of that, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She looked around, motioning to Naruto to keep his eyes and ears peeled.

She breathed a sigh of relief as several birds flew overhead. "Pheww, thank goodness. It was nothing" she thought.

* * *

"Our leader wishes to extend his gratitude and hopes that our newfound treaty will lead to a very prosperous and long future" Deidara lowered her head in respect towards the Terrakage and offered a trunk full of Gold and Jewels. 

"If it wasn't for the fact that your leader has guaranteed to wipe the Hidden village of the leaves from the face of this planet, there is no way that this would have happened and you would be dead on the spot, please spare me the pleasantries. Now I would like to know what the Akatsuki have planned to accomplish this . There can be no room for error this time." replied the Terrakage

Deidara spent the next two hours repeating verbatim what little information he had be given, hoping that it would be enough for the Terrakage.

"I see" the Terrakage contemplated over what he had just heard.

"Tell your leader that he has our full support, for now but if anything should go awry, you will have the full force of this village on you and I will most assuredly have your head." the Terrakage eyes piereced through Deidara.

"You are dismissed" he waved his hand indifferently at them both

It took every fiber in Deidara's body not to attack the Terrakage right there and then.

"Thank you Sir, we will relay your message. Diedera-senpai, we have other matters that we need to attend to in order to strengthen our relationship with our new allies. Let us be on our way" Tobi politely said.

"Yeah" Deidra echoed in a strained voice.

* * *

Yamato eyes were wide open in shock. His earth style Justsu had created the smallest of tunnels in the room where the Terrakage and Akatsuki were meeting, amplifying the sound more than enough to hear everything. 

Yamato nodded his head at Sai signaling that it was time to leave.

A few moments later they were back with Naruto and Sakura.

"We have all that we need. We are heading straight back, there is no time for rest. I will explain everything on the way" Yamato

"I can't believe it, what have we ever done to them?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Didn't you ever pay attention in class!" Sakura continued. "It wasn't that long ago that we were at war with them, while there was no definite winner, their side took a major beating."

The strange feeling arose again in Sakura's stomach. A bigger bird flew by. She dismissed the feeling as nerves.

* * *

They were starting to feel a little more at ease as they got closer to the border of the Land of the Rice field. 

"Is there going to be another war?" Sakura asked Yamato

"Oh there will be a war" an unfamiliar voice reverberated through the forest "but you had better prepare for the battle at hand"

"Move!" shouted Naruto to Sakura but he wasn't quick enough.

She lost consciousness as her body was slammed into the boulder nearby from the explosion

"SAKURA" Naruto moved towards here

"Well look what we have here" Deidara wickedly smiled at Naruto "You know ever since I've gotten this new arm …."

Deidara narrowly escaped the humongous wooden spike that shot up from the ground

"NARUTO, SAI, grab Sakura and go, I will handle him" screamed Yamato

"But who is going to watch your back" Tobi said as he threw a Kunai at Yamto

There was no way to avoid it, they would all have to fight.

* * *

**Authors Note**

_Special Thanks to Kim Kaguya, thank you ever so much for your betaing and helping me bring the characters closer in character. I truly value your input. Also, Lots of Love to PB. Not only are you the icing on the cake but the cake as well! Mwahh._

_If you are interested in another good story, please check out the story written by Kim called Blinded by Jealousy. The link is www. fanfiction. net/s/3318931/1/ (please remove the spaces after www. and fanfiction. for some reason the HTML mode editior would not let me use the href command) _

Thanks to everybody for the kind reviews as well. There will be a lot of NarutoxSakura as the story goes on. All I can say is that the although the next chapter will continue the above battle and it will also begin some important moment for Naruto and Sakura. Hinata and Sasuke will still be in the story as well. I'm trying to set this up as best as possible, so please bear through the action chapters, after all, this is a romantic/action fic. I hope that I am continuing to meet everybodys expectations with this chapter and am eagerly ready to begin the next chapter as well.

_Please note, It does take me a while to get everything just the way I want it, especially since I try to put some research into things as well._

_Not a lot is known about the Land of the Earth so I am taking some liberties with the name of the Hokage. Tobi has yet to reveal his powers as well so I will do my best to do him as much justice as I can when the time comes._


	3. Chap 3: Desolation, Devastation, Revelat

Chapter 3: Desolation, Devastation and Revelation

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto. It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

**Lemon Alert!!! **

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

Yamato had read the mission report from when Shikamaru and Kakashi had fought Kazuzu and Hidan. He knew that the odds would be better if he separated the two Akatsuki.

"Doton: Doryū Jōheki" said Yamato. A huge wall of earth arose separating Yamato and Tobi from the others.

It happened so fast that Sai wasn't sure what had happened at first "Yamato-Sensei???" Sai perplexedly said.

"He's just evening the odds Sai, don't worry about him, he'll be okay" assured Naruto.

" I don't know how you managed to survive but you won't be so Lucky this time" Naruto said to Deidara.

* * *

Tobi's mask began to spin faster and faster until the spiral became a blur. Everything became black, Yamato could see nothing. Yamato closed his eyes and put his two hands together extending his fingers "Release." 

This isn't a pure genjutsu", the voice seemed to come from all around him. "This is my own special blend" calmly stated Tobi, pleased with what he had done.

He could still see nothing, This was bad. He took out his Kunai and stabbed himself in the upper thigh, A small pinhole of light appeared but only just for a moment.

"You won't get out of this that easily, I plan on having some fun with you before I Kill you"

His instincts told him to move but he wasn't quick enough, three slashes appeared on Yamato's right arm.

"Well, Well, I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that, but I don't think that you will be so lucky the next time"

It seemed like an eternity had passed. His body was covered with superficial cuts but it wasn't anything life threatening.

"Enough of this" Tobi was frustrated and upset, somehow Yamato was able to barely evade his attacks.

A smile appeared on Yamato's face. Even though his mind was caught in this jutsu, his body was still in the real world and he had finally made the connection to it that he had been waiting for

* * *

Naruto summoned his wind chakra into his kunai and then let it fly at Deidara. It came close enough to leave a small scratch on his face. 

"You'll pay for that " Deidara said while quickly forming hand seals and realeasing a swarm of clay frogs.

Sai quickly countered the attack by drawing two snakes on his parchment . The snakes headed immediately towards the frogs opening their mouths widely and engulfing the frogs. A huge explosion followed.

" How dare you destroy my beautiful art!" exclaimed Deidara

"Phfff" you call that art, "let me show you what real art is" Sai immediately drew a large hawk with razor sharp claws.

Deidara quickly jumped off the huge bird he was on top of and infused it with more of his chakra.

"Kage bushin no jutsu" four clones immediately appeared around Naruto

The two gigantic birds were engaged talon in talon, Sai's hawk bit into the neck of Deidara's bird. Deidara moved his fingers slightly, a huge explosion followed, feathers floated down from the sky.

"We're evenly matched" thought Sai "I have to create an opening for Naruto to get close enough." Sai drew something on the paper "Naruto" Sai screamed while holding up one finger and pointing one finger down towards the ground with his other hand

Naruto nodded his head "right" and charged in the direction Deidara two of his clones followed

"It doesn't matter what you are planning, it's already the end for you" Deidara said to Sai

A thin grin stretched across Sai's face "I believe that is my line"

It happened simultaneously, A thousand spiders fell from the trees directly above Sai while a huge worm tunneled up from the ground and appeared directly behind Deidara with the other two shadow clones riding on its back.

"RASENGAN!!!" Deidara looked back but it was too late. Distracted by the clones behind him, he had completely ignored the Naruto and the clones in the front. Both the clones from the front and the back had formed the Rasengan and both connected with Deidara's body.

A huge explosion followed, but it wasn't only from the Rasengan. The spiders had completely engulfed Sai's body. There had been no chance for him to avoid it.

"SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

A huge plume of smoke rose into the sky.

Both plans had worked and both had resulted in death and the total disintegration of Deidara's and Sai's bodies.

Naruto looked around tears filling his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flicker of movement. He drew a Kunai ready to strike.

"Naruto, wha… what happened???" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked down at the ground where Sai had been and looked back at Sakura. He was about to tell here when he heard another explosion this time from the other side of the hill.

"Sakura we have to get to Yamato-sensei, there is no time to explain" Naruto said quickly.

"Where's Sai?" inquired Sakura

"We have to go now!!" with that Naruto leaped into the air running up the side of the mountain.

* * *

Yamato's hand signs were quick , the ground quickly swallowed him. Spikes shot up from the ground close around the proximity of Tobi who was scarcely able to evade them. It was enough though to completely release the Jutsu that had had a hold on Yamato. 

Tobi's voice wavered for a moment as he spoke "But how? Nobody has ever been able to break my jutsu"

"When I tried to release your jutsu, there was a brief moment that allowed me to sense my physical body. In that instance, using my justu, I was able to use the earth to help me become "grounded" to the real word" explained Yamato "Now, you're mine"

The earth quickly covered Tobi's legs rendering him unable to move.

"Fool, do you think it would be so easy to capture me" Tobi laughed

A kick connected, break two of Yamato ribs. "Real Clones" said Yamato as he placed his hands over his ribs. Suddenly, two more Tobi's appeared.

"They're not clones, they are physical extensions of me. You see my special talent not only involves a type of Hypnotism but also allows me to divide myself" Tobi said as one of his other selfs connected with Yamato's knee.

Naruto appeared at the top of the mountain.

A loud pop echoed, Yamato buckled under his weight. "This isn't good" thought Yamato

"Sensei!!!" Screamed Naruto

Naruto tried to summon his chakra but it was no use, the double Rasengan and the clones he had used on Deidara had all but utilized most of his normal chakra. He concentrated for a moment. The orange glow began to surround his body.

A single tail began to form. You could almost hear the sonic boom as Naruto appeared almost instantaneously in front of Yamato

"Well well, it looks like I have an added bonus, I guess I'll be taking home the Kyubi as well" Tobi said as four more extension of him appeared.

"Naruto, Don't look at his mask, he has some sort of hypnotic jutsu and remember to control that Chakra, I'll do my best to help you" Yamato quickly said

Naruto moved his hands and fingers quickly forming an unusual set of seals "Kyubi Kage Bushin no jutsu" three more Shadow clones appeared and all of them had the single fox tail with the orange chakra around them.

"Don't worry Sensei, I've been practicing" Naruto said as he gave the thumbs up. What he failed to mention was that in all his practices, he was only able to create one extra Kyubi clone and that it always took a serious toll on his body.

"I will not let you kill anymore of my friends" Naruto left one clone to guard Yamato while he and the other two began their attack.

"Interesting" said Tobi

Not being one to wait, two of the Tobi's engaged one of the clones. One of the Tobis grabbed one of the Narutos from behind while the other stood in front of him, mask already spinning.

"Naruto, Close your eyes" yelled Yamato.

Yamato was concentrating hard to control the Kyubi inside of Naruto. It was difficult enough to control it when it was just Naruto by himself, now he had to deal with three additional clones as well. "What in the hell was Naruto thinking? I doubt that even the first hokage could have controlled this. I have to try though!!" Yamato forced himself to concentrate even harder.

Naruto had closed his eyes just in time. His foot connected with the Tobi in front of him sending it hurling. Using the momentum of the kick, he managed to flip himself upwards and out of the grasp of the Tobi that was holding him.

Naruto landed behind that Tobi and with a single punch, his hand tore through Tobi's chest leaving a wide bloody hole as he withdrew his arm.

"One down, six to go, Is that all you have" Naruto brazenly yelled out.

"Shut up and come help me out" yelled one of the Naruto clones who was caught between three of the other Tobi's. One of the Tobi's was trying to pry open Naruto's eyes while the other two held his arms and legs.

* * *

Sakura had finally managed to make it to the top of the mountain, that explosion had taken a toll on her. She saw Naruto and Yamato engaged in the battle below. Why wasn't Yamato fighting? 

Here she stood helpless yet again. It was true that she had gained a lot of physical strength under Tsunade samas training and that her medical training had progressed rapidly but somehow she still managed to find herself in trouble.

This time would be different, she would make a difference. She would show them all how strong she had become.

She began her descent as quickly as her feet would allow her to move. She raised her arm to deliver a huge Tsunade style blow but before she been able too follow through, one of the Tobi's grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her.

The Tobi quickly drew a Kunai and held it firmly against Sakura's throat.

"Naruto" Tobi yelled in a booming voice.

Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and his eyes widened.

"Sakura!!" he screamed as he began to rush in her direction, leaving the two clones still engaged with two of the other Tobi's

" Stop right there or I'll cut her throat." Tobi dug the knife into her throat a little deeper. Several drops of Sakura's blood ran down the side of the Kunai.

"I saw how you were so desperately trying to protect this woman earlier. I wonder how much value she holds for you?" said Tobi

"You let her go!!!" demanded Naruto

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll spare the life of this woman if you come with me. If that's not enough incentive, I also give you the antidote for the poison that is coursing through the veins of your sensei right now" Tobi laughed as he spoke.

Yamato had sensed something wasn't quite right with himself and now he knew. Yamato couldn't afford let his concentration waiver but the expression on his face told it all.

"That's right Yamato, While you were caught in my jutsu, I had laced my kunai's with poison. Even though you had managed to evade any critical blows, I knew that the poison would eventually kill you"

"You bastard" yelled Naruto. Anger and tears filled his eyes. A second tail emerged from the real Naruto.

"Naruto, control yourself, It's difficult enough as is. You know what the mission is, we cannot afford the let them capture you. This is the life of a shinobi. We are constantly putting our lives on the line. You must not let your emotions get the better of you." Yamato calmly said.

Even with that, the second tail did not disappear.

"Got you" Tobi said. Two masks were spinning in front of him, he was caught.

The other two Naruto clones started towards the real Naruto

"Tsk Tsk" One of the other Tobi's stood in front of the real Naruto waiving his index finger back and forth at the the shadow clones before they could reach him. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to the woman would we" said Tobi pointing at Sakura

* * *

"Don't worry Naruto, these kunai's aren't poisoned. After all, we can't kill you until after we remove the Kyubi; but we do need you down and out for a while" the voice echoed around Naruto. 

Naruto's real body was taking a beating. Cuts had appeared all over him and the punches that were connecting to his body were excruciating. He could still sense the outside world but he couldn't pinpoint the attacks.

"Why, why can't I sense him? If Yamato-sensei could escape his jutsu why can't I. Am I still not strong enough? I thought that I was really close to accomplishing my dream and yet …" Before Naruto could finish the thought, he sensed something. Whatever it was it was happening outside, happening to Sakura.

"I have to do something quick. Think, think you idiot" Naruto's eyes lit up. He knew what he had to do, even if it cost him his life.

He realized that the reason that he could still sense the outside world was because of the Nine tails chakra. "I hope this works, it has to work" he thought to himself

* * *

The two shadow clones looked at each other and nodded. Even to this day they had only done it with three of them. They would have to overcome that limitation now, there was no other choice. 

"Yamato-sensei" yelled one of the clones. "We have to do it now." "Fuuton Rasengan" The one clone yelled forming the Rasengan by himself. "Suiton Hahonryu" yelled the other infusing the remaining of the wind chakra into it.

"Gufuu Suika No Jutsu" They both yelled.

In that instance the chakra poured out into a mighty force that had been so rarely seen before. It tore through all of the Tobi's instantaneously, Killing them all on the spot.

The three clones vanished leaving Naruto's barely conscious mangled body on the ground.

Sakura immediately rushed down to Naruto. "Sakura, take care of Yamato-sensei first" Naruto said struggling to get the words out

"Hn" uttered Sakura as she moved over to Yamato.

"Sakura, the poison is gone to far, I need you to help me move closer to Naruto before it's too late" Yamato said

"But Sensei, I can remove the poison, I have experience with this" She stated

"Not this time Sakura. I have slowed it down as much as I could but it won't be much longer now. Quickly, do as I have asked" ordered Yamato

Sakura assisted Yamato over to Naruto's body.

"Naruto, this is going to be painful but please bear it. Sakura start the healing on his body, he has to survive for the sake of Konoha" Yamato quickly formed several hand seals in rapid succession.

"Mai soun trai fuu" Yamato yelled. Then with all his power he placed his hands on both of Naruto's shoulders

Naruto screamed in agony but Yamato continued, forcing Naruto to remain in place.

It was then that Naruto passed out.

"It is done" stated Yamato. " I guess some of Orochimaru's training paid off after all"

The symbol for water appeared on one of Naruto's shoulders while the symbol for earth appeared on the other. The two symbols were connected by a dragon that ran across his collar.

"Sakura, you have to make sure he survives" repeated Yamato

"What have you done to him?" asked Sakura

"I have transferred my earth and water chakra power to him. The dragon will give him the power to control the Nine tail fox inside of him. He will have to learn Mokuton on his own.

Sakura, I want you and Naruto to know that I expect much from the both of you. It is through the both of your strengths that Konoha will survive and prosper. Be there for Naruto when he needs you….urghh" with those last words, Yamato's body fell limp.

Tears streamed down Sakura's eyes.

**

* * *

Back to Present **

Three days had passed since the battle. She had done all she could for Naruto, the rest was now up to him. She had noticed that some of the injuries were starting to heal more quickly but he still had a ways to go before he could move.

She had done her best to camouflage the area where they were and had even buried their beloved Sensei's body.

She read and re-read the note that Naruto had written countless times now. Her feelings were running all over the place. She was torn of her love for Sasuke and the emotions she was now feeling for Naruto.

She needed to test how true her feelings were and, even though he was unconscious, she leaned over and kissed him slowly. Her heart raced and her body tingled from the warm sensation of his lips.

She cried as she thought of all that Naruto had done for her; Still she could not abandon her feelings for Sasuke.

"Sakura" Naruto said in a low raspy voice. "I think I have a boo boo on my lips, could you kiss them again, it still hurts"

"Naruto!!!" Sakuras heart leapt as she heard him speak. She hugged him tightly

"Oww Oww Oww, too hard, I can't breathe" Naruto gasped

"Sorry" she said as she let go and kissed him on his forehead.

"Well I guess it hurts there too" Naruto laughed. Sakura laughed in return

"Naruto…" Sakura paused "…I read your note" There was more of serious tone in her voice.

"I can't deny that I do have feelings for you, I'm sorry that it took this for me to realize them. I want you to know that…."

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Naruto pulled her down and passionately kissed her.

"Sakura, before you say anything more, I want you to know that my heart has been hurting for so long and more than anything I have been waiting for a moment like this. I have never been happier than at this moment. I Love you, we can worry about the rest later."

With those words, Sakura looked into his eyes and saw his heart. It touched her so deeply that it was her who initiated the passionate kiss this time . "I …I Love you too" she softly said and hugged him ever so tenderly.

"You still need to rest, close your eyes. I promise that I will still be here when you wake up." Sakura whispered sweetly.

She sat up and placed his head in her lap, stroking his hair soothingly. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

She couldn't refuse his love any longer. She knew that things would never be the same from this point forward. She moved her hands over his body and tended to any additional bruises and injuries that were left.

She wanted to get out of this country and back to an allied area at least . Most of all, she wanted to have some quality time with Naruto. They still had time before a search party would come looking for them.

She felt a tad bit of guilt for shirking her responsibility of ensuring that they reported back to Tsunade, especially with the important information they had; but he had been waiting so much longer and now her heart would not let his suffer a minute more.

"Wake up soon my darling" she said. She leaned against the boulder and rested comfortably with her hands above Naruto's heart.

* * *

**Authors Note**

_First of all let me say that I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had some serious writers block. I try to take no longer than one week to get a chapter finished. Again, I took some creative liberties, especially since not much is known about Tobi's character. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to do my best to devote the entire next chapter to just Naruto and Sakura's characters but we'll have to wait to see how it plays out._

_Thanks to everybody who took time to read the story thus far and again thanks to everybody for the kind reviews, I really appreciate it._

_**Special thanks** to Kim-Kaguya for betaing, you are the greatest and I truly value your input and help. _

_Now for my shameless plug for Kim. No, Kim does not ask me to do this, it really is a great story. The link is www. fanfiction. net/s/3318931/1/ (Again, if you cut and paste, remove the spaces after www. and fanfiction. Since the html editor won't let me put in direct links or hrefs, it's the only way I can put the link in)_

_Also a **super special thanks** to PB (Big Kiss) you're awesome, incredible, and definitely my muse. It's your creativity that brings out my best creative moments. 831_


	4. Chap 4: Romantic Interlude

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

* * *

He watched her sleeping above him, the wind blowing her hair aside and the warm light of the sunshine enhancing her beauty.

His arm still felt sore as he reached up to brush aside some stray strands of her hair.

"Sakura, wake up, we have to get going"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes smiling as the familiar wide grin came into focus.

"There's a city not too far across the border, how are you feeling?"

Naruto reached up and cupped both of her breast's "With both hands"

Sakura immediately clobbered him over the head "You're so immature, next time you try something like that I won't go so easy on you!'

"Damn, that was going easy on me!?"

"Way to ruin a perfectly good moment baka" She pushed his head off of her lap letting it hit the ground. She wondered if she had made a mistake, if she had just been over emotional.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Naruto grabbed her hand before she was able to get up and held her close to him. "Sometimes it just hard to be serious"

He brought one hand up letting his fingers move her hair out of her face. Gazing into her eyes, he gently brought her head down with his other hand and kissed her warm soft lips.

Her heart began to beat more rapidly and the warm feeling she had the night before swept through her body erasing any doubts about the emotions she had for him.

"Let's get moving" Sakura said as she caressed his face.

Naruto winced, his legs shook as he started to stand.

Sakura started towards him to help him up.

"I'll be okay, just won't be able to do any jumping jacks for a couple days" he said laughing while scratching the back of his head.

"By the way, where is Yamato Sensei?"

Sakura lowered her head, shaking it side to side. "He wouldn't let me treat him, instead…" She pulled down Naruto's collar and pointed to the symbols and dragon. "He left you with a gift"

"So, I wasn't quick enough" his eyes welled up with tears

"I still need to get stronger" he thought to himself

They took a moment to visit his makeshift grave to pay respects and say a prayer for both Sai and Yamato.

"Let's get going, I don't want to risk letting them die in vain by joining them"

"Hn" Naruto replied.

* * *

It took them two days to reach the border. Even though he was still hurt, they couldn't afford to rest for any length of time. When they did stop it was only so that Sakura could treat Naruto.

It took them another three days to reach the city. It was the likes of nothing they had seen before.

"I remember Tsunade talking about this place " Sakura's head turned upward admiring the tall buildings and bright lights. "She always use to talk about this one inn that had the best sake, high stakes table and the most comfortable beds."

"Naruto when we get a room, I will take the time to fully heal you, we also need to get a message to Tsunade to let her know that we are on are way back"

"Can't we wait a couple of days before sending the message. I mean after all, look at that" Narutos eye's were wide open and his tongue was hanging out. His feet seemed to move all on there own towards the all you can eat ramen bar.

It had been a while since they had had a good meal but before Naruto could get any further, Sakura grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

"Hey what's the idea!!"

Sakura put her arms around him, and whispered into his ear "Wouldn't you rather have room service."

* * *

The room was huge, it had a huge bed in the middle and a waterfall that fell into a 6ft round hot/bath tub

Sakura let her clothes fall to the ground and walk over to the hot tub. She put one foot in and looked back over her shoulder "Well, aren't you going to join me?"

Naruto's eyes looked down at her perfect heart shaped ass while she lowered herself slowly into the tub.

He quickly began to undress rushing towards the tub and falling head first into the warm water which caused a huge splash.

Instead of being angry, Sakura just laughed at his clumsiness "You really are the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. First things first, she summoned the chakra into her hands and begin moving them over Naruto's body."

A lot had changed in 7 years, his body was no longer the soft and boyish, it had become tight and sculpted. She pulled him closer, her ample breasts pressing against his back.

Her skin was soft and smooth. He closed his eyes. Turning his head around, he was greeted with her parted lips. There tongues united, moving back and around, only coming out to allow Sakura to gently bit on his lower lip.

Her hand glided over his chest. She slowly moved it downward, allowing her fingers to trace the six pack on his stomach.

Naruto moaned as her hand slid over the engorged head of his large stiff rod.

There was one good thing about having medical training, she had very intimate understating of human physiology.

Summoning the Chakra into her hand, she began to move her hand up and down more rapidly.

This was nothing like he had ever felt before. Every nerve in his body was stimulated with extreme pleasure.

He was about to explode. Sakura pressed her thumb at the bottom of his penis and her middle finger at the base of his balls. The urge to cum was gone but his cock was so hard that it felt like it was going to come out of its skin.

He grasped her arm and pulled her around to the front of him.

The water glistened as it dripped down her succulent breasts. She straddled his shaft, teasing him by not allowing him to enter her fully.

Swinging her head to the right quickly, her soft pink hair brushed his face.

He looked into her beautiful green eyes "I love you" he said as he brought his lips to hers. Their tongues danced in each others mouths like two lovers dancing the tango.

Sakura moaned as Naruto entered her fully. Her back arched backwards, head tilted fully back , entranced by the rhythmic sound of the water and their bodies slapping together.

He slipped one his arms around her and used his free hand to squeeze her breast, pinching her lovely rose colored nipple. His mouth engulfed her breast, sucking on her elongated teat. His teeth bit down firmly. She groaned with pleasure pulling his head into her teardrop shaped mound.

He moved his hands down to her hips, moving her up and pushing her downwards and away, allowing her blossomed cherry bud to enjoy his unyielding jackhammer.

"Na..Na..Na..NARUTO!!!" she yelled out in ecstasy as she came the first time.

She grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and shoved her tongue down his throat. She grinded his clit tickler, moving her hips back and around.

In all his life he had never felt such passion. He explored every part of her body with his, as they both enjoyed the newfound sensations of each other.

Their bodies felt warm and connected beyond that of the physical connection,. They were so absorbed into each other that, at first, they didn't even notice the orange and blue chakra that completely surrounded their bodies.

Naruto flipped her around. She used one arm to hold herself up on the edge of the hot tub, the waterfall only enhanced the feeling of the moment as it fell tenderly onto her back. She gently rolled his balls around in her other hand

He smacked her ass light handedly, admiring the shape of it. She took her index and pressed at the base of balls once again. She then moved her fingers nimbly over her ruby rosebud causing her to climax yet again.

He turned her around again, this time she noticed the chakra that had overtaken them yet somehow, she didn't care. There was something about it that was serene and soothing.

"Naruto, do you see it, isn't it beautiful? What do you think is causing it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

It was in that moment she realized how much he really cared for her.

He had told her once before about how Jiraiya had pushed him over the cliff to teach him how to tap into the nine tails chakra; she had even seen the orange glow around him before but it had always been when he was angry.

She shuddered for a moment remembering the disturbing feeling that she sensed with the angry orange chakra.

She looked back at Naruto "I love you too"

In that moment, they both came harder than ever before. Naruto exploded and she felt the warm jizz moving inside of her, she didn't care, it just seemed right somehow.

They held each other closely with not a care in the world but their feelings for each other, the orange and blue chakra still enveloping them.

* * *

Morning came all to quickly. Sakura awoke first.

She racked her brain thinking of any excuse they could use to stay an extra day or two, however, she knew all to well that they could no longer delay heading back to Konoha.

She moved her hands over Naruto's body checking for bruises, muscle strains, and anything else that may hinder his recovery, after all she had given him quite the workout the night before.

She finished healing him and her eyes wandered back to his stiff cock.

"Well maybe we could afford to wait at least another hour or two" she thought to herself , licking her lips.

* * *

"Why can't we stay for just one more day?"

"Naruto, no matter what, the village needs to be warned. You should know better than anybody that the village is our family and if you are to become Hokage one day it will be your job to protect that family"

"I know" Naruto looked down at the ground "it's just that things will become more complicated once we get back. I mean, how are we going to work, what is going to happen.?"

Sakura hated to see him so sad. She never realized it before today but she had seen this look on his face before. She always thought that it was due to some problem he was having with Hinata or that he was just having a bad day.

Now she knew; it was that it was hard for him to be so close to her, especially with the feelings that he was holding inside, only to feel that he was oceans away.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something." She kissed him gently

"After all, don't they say that love will conquer all?" Sakura smiled and took Naruto's hand. "Come on, let's go"

They leapt up into the air and started there Journey back home.

* * *

The messenger hawk arrived four days ahead of Naruto and Sakura carrying some of the bad news .

"No choice, had to engage enemy, Yamato and Sai killed in Action, unable to bring body back. Naruto severely injured but healing quickly. Important information regarding the mission. We are on our way back now"

Tsunade's body fell into her chair. She pulled out a bottle of Sake from here desk drawer

Shizune picked up the message off of the desk. She held her emotions in,as she read it.

"Shizune, please make preparations for a funeral to Honor Yamato and Sai. Also inform Sasuke and Hinata that Naruto and Sakura are safe but that they are to report to me first. Inform the guards at the gate to expect them and relay my orders"

"Hai" Shizune said "Tsunade sama, one thing is bothering me though. The message says body and not bodies, what do you think happened?"

"Shizune, I don't even want to think about that right now. Please go now" Tsunade sullenly poured herself another glass of Sake

"Please let them make it back okay, there has been too much death in this village the last couple years" Tsunade drank the sake in one shot and slammed the glass down hard, breaking it in the process and cutting her hand.

"The fools, what the fuck were they thinking" Tsunade flung the bottle at the door.

**

* * *

Authors Note**

Thank you Kim for betaing this chapter and for your wonderful thoughts regarding it..

PB, I dedicate this chapter to you.

To all the readers, I hope that you like this chapter. I really wanted to give Naruto and Sakura something special. I really appreciate all the comments everybody has left. Thank you very much.


	5. Chap 5: Good News, Bad News

Chapter 5 Good News, Bad News

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

**Lemon Alert!!! **

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

**Note**: Please refer to authors notes regarding this chapter. I'm sure that there will be questions ;)

* * *

Hinata felt a sense of relief that Naruto was on his way. She always worried when he was away on long missions.

"Hinata, there's something else, we don't know all the details yet but both Yamato and Sai died during this mission. Even with the best of Shinobi, death of your teammates can take a toll on one. Please keep an eye on Naruto to make sure that he doesn't get too down"

"Was he injured on the Mission, is he alright? Shizune, please tell me!!"

"Calm down Hinata, as I said before, we don't know all the details. " She didn't want to worry Hinata any more than necessary and thought it prudent not to tell her about Naruto being injured.

"Don't worry, he will be home soon. If by chance, he happens to come here first, please tell him to report to the Hokage's office immediately"

"Hn" Hinata replied in a low voice.

* * *

It was just about the same conversation with Sasuke, with the exception of him putting his fist through the wall.

"I knew I should have followed them, I had this feeling that something would happen"

"And what do you think would have happened if something had happened to you or Sakura. It's possible that the whole mission could have been jeopardized. You know better than anybody how emotions, especially revenge, can cloud one's judgment. Now, just calm yourself down and be glad that she is ok"

"Also, if she happens to come here first, please tell her to come to the Hokage's office immediately"

"Whatever" replied Sasuke, waiving his hand as he turned to go to the other room.

* * *

Shizune was glad to be done with this part of the task.

She walked down the street and turned the corner into the dark alley.

Her back slid down the wall, she cried out loud burying her face against her legs and hugging her knees tightly.

She had been looking out and assisting Tsunade for so long that she barely had time for anything else. Nobody but Kakashi had known that her and Yamato had been lovers for over a year know.

"Why" she cried out between breathes, "Why the hell did he have to die, why couldn't it have been somebody else"

She dreaded the thought of seeing his name being carved into that stone.

* * *

They were about half a day from arriving back at the village. They decided to take a brief break before continuing.

"Naruto, when we get back to the village, we probably won't be able to see each other for a couple of days. When we do manage to see each other, you have to make sure to act as though nothing has happened. I know how impatient you get and how hard it is for you to keep secrets but this is one that you must keep until we figure something out"

"I know, I know"

"Good, now remember our plan. We will probably have night patrol together in a week. During our lunch break, lets meet up by the waterfall"

"Sakura …" Naruto said looking deeply into her eyes "I'm not going to risk loosing you now, I know what is at stake here"

With that he took her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Do we have time for …" before Naruto could finish Sakura interrupted

"I want too as well but no we don't have time. Plus …." She grinned now "You have to allow a girl time to get herself pretty"

Naruto crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip "I guess" he mumbled

Sakura laughed "You can take the man out of the boy but not the boy out of the Man" she thought to herself.

"C'mon lover, let's get going" Sakura said as she took Naruto's hand and put it against her heart

"Just remember, no matter what, I will always be holding you here also" She kissed him tenderly, which seemed to lift his mood just a bit.

* * *

"Shizune, are you okay?" Kakashi's familiar voice called out

"Kakashi, he..he's gone" She threw arms around his neck and sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder.

Confused, Kakashi could only hold her. He raised his hand to the back of her hair and stroked it gently trying to calm her.

"Shhh, Shhh. Calm down, I can't understand you. What's wrong?"

It took a moment for Shizune to gather herself. She raised her head from his shoulder, still looking down.

"Yamato was kill.." Her voice trembled. Choking on her tears, she finally managed to get it out "he was killed during the mission"

Kakashi stood there stunned, his gaze. blurred by the water that was filling his eye, went back to the top of Shizune's head.

"There, There" He said keeping his voice steady and rubbing her back in order to comfort her. (

"Let's get you out of this alley."

He pulled her up off the ground. He knew that in these moments, just having a friend around was better than anything he could say at the moment.

* * *

A soft knock came at the door.

"Who the hell is coming here now" Sasuke thought.

He opened the door to find Hinata standing there. It was obvious she was distressed.

"What's going on, have you heard anything new?" He anxiously asked

"No, nothing. I was just coming over to see if maybe they had shown up here." She looked around Sasuke to see if they were in there.

"No, they haven't shown up yet, come on in"

"I'm worried Sasuke, Shizune didn't say much but I got the feeling that something happened to Naruto"

"That idi..." He stopped himself realizing that he was falling into his old familiar half joking/ half serious style of picking on Naruto and quickly changed his tone.

"Hinata, there's no need to worry, Naruto can handle himself. After all, nothing could ever stop him from getting back to Ichiraku's ramen stand"

Hinata laughed at that.

"Why don't we go to the gate to check to see if they got back. If not, we can wait there for a while. Who knows, they may be there right now.

Hinata's face lit up at the thought of Naruto being at the gate. "What are we waiting for, let's go" She grabbed Sasuke's wrist, just about picking him up of the floor as she headed for the gate.

* * *

It was about two hours later that Naruto and Sakura finally arrived at the main gate.

They were a little taken aback at the sight of Sasuke and Hinata.

Sakura looked over at Naruto seriously as to remind him to act normally.

"NARUTO kun" Hinata yelled throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss, nearly suffocating him in the process.

Sasuke felt relieved to see that there were no visible scars or injuries on Sakura. He hugged her gently. "Welcome home honey"

The two guards at the gate walked over. "Welcome back. The Hokage would like to see you both in her office immediately"

"Awww, we just got back, can't you tell Granny to wait for a little bit until we at least have a chance to clean up" Naruto huffed

"I don't think it can wait" Said Sasuke "Shizune, came by earlier to tell me the same thing"

"Me too" Hinata echoed

"I guess a Shinobi's work is never done" sighed Sakura

"I'll be home right after we're done" Naruto said looking affectionately at Hinata

"Can't he give the report to the Hokage by himself" Sasuke urged, wanting to spend some quality time with Sakura

A serious look came over Sakura's and Naruto's faces. They were reminded of the battle and the comrades they had lost.

"I'll tell you more later but unfortunately, there are parts that only I remember and parts that only Naruto can tell" Sakura's eyes began to well up again.

"I guess we better get going then" Naruto stated.

* * *

Shizune had returned to Tsunade's office just as Naruto and Sakura were walking up. She had stopped by her place to clean up a little so that the Hokage wouldn't notice anything.

"They're here" Shizune told the Hokage

"Bring them in"

Naruto and Sakura first relayed the message verbatim that Yamato had told them. Naruto told the Hokage how they couldn't flee because Sakura had been knocked out and there had been no time to grab her because the Akatsuki started to attack.

Hearing the story recounted out loud made Sakura feel even worse than before. "It's because of me that Yamato and Sai are dead, they should have left me behind"

As Naruto finished up, Sakura began to tell the rest. She explained how much of a toll the battle and the Jutsu took on Naruto's body and how she wanted to save Yamato but that he refused treatment in order to transfer his Jutsu into Naruto's body.

Shizune faked a cough and a sneeze in order to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry, please continue"

Naruto pulled up his shirt to show the two symbols connected by the dragon

"I wonder when he had time to learn that Jutsu" Thought Shizune. Even though she had gotten quite close to him, she realized that there was much she didn't know.

Sakura proceeded to tell the Hokage that the reason it took so long to get back was because Naruto needed a lot of treatment. She purposely left out that they had stayed at the inn.

Naruto began to think back to the inn where they had stayed and spent that glorious night but stopped himself quickly. He definitely did not want to get a boner in front of the Hokage.

"Is that everything?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes" Naruto and Sakura answered.

"I see then. Well I'm glad that you two made it back safely. Sakura, don't beat yourself up too much. If it wouldn't have been for you, we would be having a funeral for three instead of two. You two head on back home. I'm sure Hinata and Sasuke are anxiously awaiting"

* * *

"Naruto, you go on ahead, there is some paperwork I have to take care of first"

Naruto leaned in to kiss her. She extended her arm to hold him back.

"Not here baka, there are way too many eyes. Remember, one week, by the waterfall" She winked at him and proceeded towards her office.

Naruto stood there for a moment watching her walk away

"And just what are you looking at?"

The voice startled him causing him to jump. His eyes widened and his face turned beat red.

"Noth.. Nothing, I was just looking at the picture down at the end of the hall" stammered Naruto

Iruka just started laughing. "You truly are hopeless"

"What are you doing here Iruka Sensei?"

"If you must know I have private meeting with the Hokage and you can bet that I won't be looking at her ass if she starts to walk away"

He couldn't help but to egg on Naruto a little bit. "Anyway's, let's meet up for some ramen in a couple a days and you can let me know how your mission went"

Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair before he entered the Hokages office.

"Hmphh, If he only knew" which actually made Naruto smile.

Naruto looked down the hall but Sakura had already turned the corner.

"Oh well, guess it's time to head home" He thought to himself and leapt out of the window leaving a wisp of dust in the air.

"Pheww, I thought he was going to follow me for a sec" Sakura said under her breath as she peeked around the corner.

Shizune came out of the office, leaning against the wall, pressing her thumb and index finger over her eyes.

"Shizune"

Startled by Sakura's voice she looked over at the pink haired woman.

"What can I do for you Sakura?"

Sakura took Shizune by the arm and ran to her office

"Close the door behind you" Sakura said.

"What is all of this about, why did you drag me in here?"

Sakura extended her arm offering Shizune a blood stained envelope.

"What's this??" Shizune's hand trembled as she reached out to take it.

"I didn't want to say anything in front the of the Hokage and I didn't want to give this to you there. Shizune, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. Please know, that I will keep your secret and if there is anything that I can ever do, don't hesitate to ask.

There is one more thing Shizune. Yamato told me to tell you that he loved you very much and that even in the afterlife, you will still be with him and he will always be watching out for you"

Shizune fell to her knees, her head latent against Sakura's stomach, she began to cry again. Sakura put her hands around Shizune's head and stroke her hair softly. "Let it out"

"What is it with the men of this village" Sakura thought "Do all them carry notes for there loved ones."

She wondered if Naruto had a note for Hinata and felt a pang of jealousy.

"Thank you Sakura chan. I'm feeling better now"

Shizune rose looking at the envelope again. "I appreciate you keeping this quiet, you really don't know how much it means to me"

She turned and exited the door immediately.

"I suppose I should be going as well." She looked over at the picture on the wall. There they were, all together, happy, with nothing important to worry about . If only they could all go back to that time.

"Kakashi, you never trained me for a situation like this" she said to the picture letting her fingers run over the images of Naruto and Sasuke.

**Author's Note**

* * *

Thanks to **Kim** your help is greatly appreciated and truly valuable. You are doing a great job on your story, keep it up.

**PB** you're incredible, beautiful and smart, what else is there to say.

To everyone, I know that this chapter focused a lot on Shizune but there is a good reason for that. She is going to have an important role in the upcoming chapters and I wanted to make her character a little fuller, not just a mouthpiece. I won't be going more in depth with her relationship with Yamato though, so don't worry about the story getting sidetracked with story within a story.

I'm setting up a couple things as well, so the chapter after this and probably half the chapter after that will be concentrating on the setup, So please bear with me. Thanks.

**King of the abyss**, Thank you very much but there is still some more to come, that was only a partial peak 

**Juan Garcia**, I understand where you are coming from with the rush. My goal was to convey that the near death of Naruto awoke the feelings inside of Sakura that she really didn't know she had and once they were awoken, they couldn't be held back any longer.

**narusaku4ever,** Thank you for the comment, who knows what will happen in the future ;)

**ThisVeryMoment**, **TuffChick**, and **chelsea-chee** please keep reading, I haven't quite got that far but Sasuke and Hinata will be addressed in the future

Thanks again to everybody for the comments, y'all are some of the best readers I've ever had (especially since this is my first fic) :P

Thanks again.


	6. Chap 6: Farewell, Take Care, Affair

Chapter 6: Farewell, Take Care, Affair

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

* * *

The overcast sky didn't prevent people from showing up to pay their respects to both Yamato and Sai. It seemed like the whole village had come. 

Tsunade gave a very touching speech regarding the two Shinobi and their dedication to village.

The crowd dispersed rather quickly after the service was over. Only a few of the other Shinobi stayed behind to reminisce.

"Naruto, I wanted to thank you for looking out for Sakura during the mission"

It was rare that Sasuke ever thanked anybody and it caught Naruto completely off guard.

"Hey, it was no big deal, after all she ended up saving me. Also, we don't ever give up on our friends or leave them behind" Naruto laughed uncomfortably in order to relieve his nervousness.

"I have a favor to ask of both you and Hinata. I've been selected to go with Shizune and Shikamaru on a diplomatic mission to the land of the earth. I think that Sakura is still affected by Yamato's death and the fact that she wasn't able to save him.

Could the both of you look in on her from time to time."

Great thought Naruto, that will make things a bit easier for a little while.

"Sure, it's no problem, you can count on us" Naruto gave the two thumbs up

"You're such a retard" Sasuke said shaking his head back and forth at the goofy pose Naruto had just made.

Naruto was just about to reply with a snappy comeback when both Sakura and Hinata walked up.

"What are you two boys talking about?" Sakura asked, she quickly glanced over at Naruto as to caution him not to do anything obvious or stupid.

"We were just talking about when we were trying to become genin and get Kakashi's bells and How Naruto managed to get himself tied to the pole" Sasuke chuckled knowing it would bother Naruto.

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't buried up to my neck doofus"

"Some things will never change" sighed Hinata

"When do you leave for your mission?" asked Naruto

'Three days from now."

"The Hokage want's to take advantage of the situation." Sakura chimed in

"Three days" Naruto thought. Four days had already passed since they had gotten back. "That would put us right at the week mark" His eyes opened widely.

"I wonder if she had anything to do with him getting assigned to the mission?" He thought to himself

"Umm, Naruto-Kun, are you alright"

"I'm fine Hinata, I just had a shiver run down my spine"

* * *

"This is killing me, I hate waiting." He thought. Naruto lied in bed with his eyes wide open. 

He kicked his feet out of bed and sat up on the edge, letting his elbows rest on his knees while his head rested on his folded hands.

A thousand thoughts and scenarios rushed through his head. He knew that he had a lot of peoples hearts in his hands and the last thing that he wanted to do was to rip any of them apart.

"Sakura's right, I'm going to have to be better than ever if we are going to keep this going." and he knew in the depths of his heart that he wanted it to continue.

Hinata's hand moved smoothly down his back. She moved closer to him, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

"You okay honey?"

"It's just been a tough couple of weeks, that's all. It's nothing to worry about"

She kissed his neck repeatedly and let her hand run up to his chest.

"I'll make you feel better"

His heart melted a little at the tenderness that Hinata was showing him.

"Everything has to be normal and I have to be better than normal" The thought rushed through his head.

He turned around and kissed Hinata. He would let his worries be washed away for a little while

* * *

"Two more days. I'm sure that Sasuke was asking for them to check up on me to make sure I was okay" 

Sakura was having trouble sleeping as well.

She missed his touch. She had never been made love to like that before. Not saying that Sasuke was a bad lover but with Naruto, everything had been intensified a thousand fold.

Her body shook in pleasure for a moment at the thought of that evening.

She moved her hand over her shapely stomach and down to her moistened pink lips.

She bit her lower lip to keep from making any noise as she moved her fingers around briskly.

She was about to cum when Sasukes hand move on top of hers.

He pulled her hand up, sucking the juices off of her fingers.

She didn't even have time to take in what was happening before he was on top of her thrusting himself faster and faster.

She felt his warm seeping liquid fill her. He kissed her cheek and forehead.

"You could have woken me, instead of trying to fly solo" He smiled at her

She tried to think of something quickly "I just thought you may have needed your rest"

He laughed "I'm never too tired for that"

* * *

Naruto sat down under a tree to reflect for a bit, everything had happened so fast. 

It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all

One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter.

Every man is afraid of losing something, that's how you know he loves you. When he's afraid of losing you

The most difficult way to love someone is to be sitting right next to them knowing you can't have them.

These were some of the sayings were things that he thought of before Sakura knew how he felt.

The one that stood out the most though was: We choose those we like; with those we love, we have no say in the matter

"How true that is" he thought out loud

"What's true" the soft voice asked him

Startled, he looked up to see Hinata standing above him.

He laughed nervously "Um, I was just thinking about how Chouji said that Ichiraku's ramen was the best in the world"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Nope, sometimes I think about what new sexy jutsu I can come up with. Would you prefer a brunette or redhead?" he said with a super wide grin on his face

Hinata sighed and shook her head

"Look, I came over here because the Hokage want's to see you and nobody could find you. Anyways, you should be practicing instead of goofing off "

"All right, All right, I'll head over there now"

He was looking for a reason to go to the Hokages office anyways. He had a question of his own he wanted to ask.

* * *

"Shizune, do you have everything you need for the mission?" 

"Yes, we are all set for tomorrow"

"Good, if at all possible, I would like to avoid another war. I can't stress enough how important this mission is. However, don't let your guard down. Even if they agree to enter negotiations, it could be a stall tactic."

"You wanted to see me Granny" Naruto appeared through the door interrupting the current conversation.

Tsunade responded by whacking him over the head with one of her super chops.

"Owww, What was that for?"

"First for coming in without announcement and second for calling me Granny, Now take a seat." She had a more than usual serious tone

"Naruto, you have some very big shoes to fill. Yamato was one of our best. I know that it hasn't been that long since you have returned but I need you to start focusing on how to tap into the power that Yamato gave his life up for. We aren't sure of the Justu that he used to transfer his power so a lot depends on you figuring this out."

"I have no clue where to even begin, how in the hell do you expect me to figure this out?" It was one of the few times that the frustration clearly showed.

"We have a few scrolls from the first and Kakashi has seen many of Yamato's techniques with his Sharingan, even though he didn't possess the ability to use it. He will provide as much help as possible"

Naruto thought back to his training with Kakashi and Yamato and how difficult that had been. He had been on the point of giving up then when Kakashi gave him the idea to use another clone.

"I'll do my best then, you can count on me"

Naruto took the opportunity to switch the subject

"Tsunade-sama, why is Sasuke going on a mission? I mean, Sakura and I just got back, it seems kind of unfair. Why can't Neji go?" Even though he was happy that Sasuke was going to be gone for a while, he really didn't like the thought of Sakura setting it up especially if there was mal intent behind it.

"Naruto, it is not your place to question the Hokage" Shizune said sternly

"It's okay Shizune. If you must know I chose Sasuke for this mission because I though he could provide the best protection should problems arise. Neji is already away on a mission and with all due respect, Hinata still has more training to do before she is strong enough"

It bothered Naruto to hear those last words, especially since he knew how hard Hinata had been training yet, on the other hand, he was completely relieved that it wasn't Sakura's idea to send Sasuke.

"Now, if there is nothing else, you should begin your training. Shizune will provide you with the scrolls"

"Hai" answered Naruto

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the chirping of the birds came together like a glorious melody. The rays of the sun shone warmly through her window falling carefree over her body. " Could there be any better way to start your morning" she thought. 

Sakura twisted her arms as she stretched them out her arms. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Sasuke sleeping soundly. She was surprised when she saw him putting on his familiar blue shirt.

"Anxious are we?"

"It's been a while since I've been on a mission, even if it is just a diplomatic mission."

Sakura smiled at him "Do you want me to see you off?"

She had been doing everything just like before; she hoped Naruto was acting the same way

"It's okay, just relax, I'm sure you have a lot to do today."

Sakura swung her legs over the bed and walk over to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his neck "Well then, have a good time and stay safe"

She patted his butt and walked into to the bathroom.

She cupped her hands under the running water and splashed it on her face. "Whew, that was harder than I thought it would be"

* * *

Naruto on the other hand had been awake for a couple hours. He had told Hinata that he needed to get a jump start on figuring out how to activate the Mokuton and would be studying the scrolls. 

True enough that he did go to study the scrolls but there was no way that he could concentrate.

Tonight was the night, He, impatiently, had been waiting for today all week. He even made sure that he had reason to be out all night, by telling Hinata that he would be trying to put into practice what he had read or rather what he was currently trying to read.

"Now who would've ever thought that they would see you with a book open"

"Kakashi-Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Well I am supposed to help you and since I know how meticulous you are with your studies, I thought I would enlighten you with the intricacies of this justu"

"Kakashi-Sensei, did you just call me a dumbass?!" Naruto's brow furrowed, his lips were firmly pressed together and his eyes glared at Kakashi

"Now now Naruto, I've never questioned your intelligence or lack thereof, I just thought maybe you would actually like to see a couple of the hand signals used"

Naruto scratched his head for a moment, trying to decide if he had been insulted or if Kakashi was just offering help

"Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break from reading for a while, but I would like to get back to this a little later, there are a couple interesting things in here" said Naruto knowing that Kakashi really would keep him practicing all night and there was no way that he was going to miss this evening

* * *

"Well, you have made some progress, you can now make an anthill and a sprout" 

"Why can't I use my kage bushin like before" the sweat was pouring off of Naruto's brow

"We don't know what type of effect the Jutsu that Yamato performed on you will have on your body. We have to be careful. I think that is enough for today"

Naruto did feel drained and the sun was finally starting to set.

"Shall we pick up here tomorrow or would you prefer to do some reading" Kakashi's eye glinted with a sign of amusement

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be here" Naruto said between breaths

"Tomorrow then, I think I'll catch up on some reading of my own" Kakashi took off, vanishing into the distance

Naruto rolled his eyes knowing full well the only reading that Kakashi would be doing is the new Icha Icha novel.

"Well I guess I should go get cleaned up before tonight, come to think of it, there is a hot spring right close to the waterfall" Naruto thought to himself"

* * *

Sakura had spent the day bathing herself in some of the rare oils that she had picked up in her travels. 

She wanted tonight to be perfect. She had even taken the time to prepare a special picnic basket.

The hard part would be getting out of the village without being noticed.

She had spent the past couple days looking for openings. It had been difficult since security had been beefed up and also because of all the new construction that had been done over the past couple years.

She finally managed to find a small opening in security about 2 miles east of the main gate.

She sprayed on some perfume.

She was going to put on some lipstick but decided against it since it could get on Naruto's clothes.

She looked at herself in the mirror pleased with what she saw "Not too bad if I do say so myself"

* * *

Naruto had checked out the area around the waterfall to make sure that there weren't any signs of anybody. 

He had been waiting for over an hour when he heard something rustling in the bushes.

He headed over to where he had heard the noise, cautiously approaching.

"And just what are you doing out here, I thought you were training"

Naruto's eyes were wide open, his jaw dropped , and his faced turned white as a ghost.

"Hin…Hinata, whaaaat are you doing here?" Naruto's voice was shaking.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She tried to hide the laugh that escaped her mouth

"I ..I…I…I"

A large poof of smoke appeared . Naruto coughed waving his hand to clear out the smoke

Laughter is all that he could hear.

As the smoke started to clear, he was able to make out pink hair.

"You should have seen your face" she was laughing so hard that tears began to come out of her eyes.

Naruto's face turned a dark red

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"I'm sorry" she said smiling. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I just couldn't resist"

Naruto was still fuming "Hmphh" was all that managed to come out

I brought something to make it up to make it up to you. She pulled out a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen and waved it under his nose.

He hadn't eaten all day. His hunger made him forget about how angry he was.

Sakura was already spreading out the blanket and setting the food out.

The moon reflected off the waterfall and the sweet smell of flowers filled the air.

Naruto looked over at Sakura "That really wasn't funny. I really thought I was going to be busted, that you would show up at a minute."

Sakura batted her green eyes which seemed to sparkle this evening "I'm sorry, I won't do it again"

She leaned over but this time Naruto pulled her onto his lap and began to tickle her.

"Are you positive you won't do it again?" he smiled as he continued to tickle her, not letting up

"I promise, I promise, Please stop" she squeaked out

Naruto stopped tickling her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sakura" Naruto paused for a moment "I never cared so deeply for someone in my whole life, the words I Love you pale in comparison to my actual feelings"

"I know" she answered softly

Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her with all his heart.

"Wow" was all that Sakura could say.

The orange glow surrounded there bodies as they made love.

"This truly is a perfect evening" Sakura whispered as they watched the waterfall.

* * *

**Authors Notes: ****PB**: Kisses. Taim i' ngra leat. I hope that you are having a wonderful day. 

**Kim**: As always, Thanks for your help.

By the way folks don't forget to check out Kim's story Blinded by Jealousy at **http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3318931/1/ **If you have been reading it, check out the artwork she made for the story at **http://i169. photobucket. com/albums/u202/kimkaguya/BBJ.png**

(Don't forget to **remove the spaces** after the **periods**. Also there is an **underscore** between Kim and Kaguya in the above link, I've had problems with Underscores here as well. If anybody knows how to make links work in here, please let me know)

**King of the abyss:** Hehe, keep reading, who knows what may pop out :P

**Rise Against713** and **chelsea-chee** Thank you both very much for the kind comments. I'm glad that you like the story and appreciate your input.

**jarediz13:** Thanks for giving the story a chance. Now to answer some of your questions

Sakura's feeling in Love right now, while she is aware of what she has done, her emotions are still riding high. The thought of loosing Naruto after the battle with Tobi and Naruto's note brought out feelings for him that she wasn't aware of. So the short answer is she's not feeling bad, she's still working through things. On the other side, Naruto has been waiting so long for this that it's the only thing he can think about at the moment.

Sakura didn't forget about the note Naruto wrote to her. When a person has feelings for another, they can't help but feel a little jealous even if they are cheating and aware that they have to hide things. Imagine this for example, Couple A and Couple B are at a party, both couples have been together for a long time. The boyfriend in couple A is having a affair with the girlfriend in Couple B. Even though Couple A guy knows that she has to be the same as always with her boyfriend, he still may feel jealous or upset if he sees her giving Couple B boyfriend a kiss. It's just human nature. It would take some very strong people not to feel jealous or upset, especially at the beginning of an affair.

I hope that answers some of your questions.

**TuffChick:** I feel bad for Shizune too. :( See above explanation for regarding cheating.


	7. Chap 7: Suspicions and Conditions

**Chapter 7: Suspicions and Conditions**

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

**SMALL Lemon Alert!!! (not sure that I really consider it a lemon but just in case)**

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

* * *

"There's a city just over the next hill, we'll rest there for the night. There's this one inn that the Hokage and I always stayed at, it has the most incredible hot baths."

"You rest too much. Let's stop for a tea break, I have to go to the bathroom, There's always time to stop and smell the roses." Sasuke mocked Shizune. "Just what the hell type of mission are you running"

"Women are always so troublesome, that's why they should have let a man lead the mission" Shikamaru threw in.

Before they knew it, both Sasuke and Shikamaru were flying head over heels in and uncontrollable spin. They were slammed up against a tree and landed on top of each other.

"Ahh, look at the cute couple, maybe you two would like to share a bed" Shizune laughed. "Don't you dare think that because I don't say much that I didn't pick up a couple of things from the Hokage, Now then, if you're both done smelling each other's rosy ends, let's head towards the village"

"Fucking bitch" Sasuke muttered under his breath

"Troublesome, just plain troublesome" sighed Shikamaru

"I'm sorry, did you two have something more to say?" Shizune raised her hand ready to deliver another blow

They immediately jumped into the air, running ahead of her "Well meet you there" their voices trailed off as they ran into the distance.

* * *

"He's late, as usual. Well, since he's not here, let me just try this one time. " He quickly formed a set of seals "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

One clone appeared next to Naruto "Okay, here we go. Doryū Jōheki" The earth symbol on Naruto's shoulder lit up and begin to spin. Naruto and the clone placed their hands on the ground.

"What, nothings happening, I was able to make a small hill before…." The ground shook causing Naruto to lose his balance; suddenly a six foot dirt wall appeared raising Naruto and his clone into the air. Unfortunately, since the wall wasn't that thick both the clone and Naruto ended up landing on their heads.

"Hehe, that wasn't so bad" The clone disappeared

Naruto began to stand up but his legs quickly buckled under his weight.

"Well now, that was interesting. I always knew that you were a hardhead, now you proved it"

"Kakashi-sensei, is it okay to take a brea…." Before Naruto could finish his sentence he passed out.

"Hmmm, it won't be much longer before he is able to use the clones but it's just a little to strenuous on him right now"

* * *

"I can't believe how many requests have been coming in lately; on top of that, I'm constantly having to watch Tsunade-sama to make sure she's not slacking off. How does Shizune do it?"

Sakura was bringing the daily reports and requests to Tusnade, she glanced down at the report on top and came to an abrupt stop. Three words glared out at her "Strange Orange Glow".

She quickly turned around and took the papers to her office. She would have to go through the whole stack to make sure that there were no other reports.

"Twenty five in total. If this keeps up well have to start having our rendezvous in a cave" she thought to herself

She had totally lost track of the time, an hour had passed already. She rushed down to Tsunade's office with the rest of the stack and plopped them onto the desk.

"Sakura, where have you been, I can't find anything!" the Hokage was visibly agitated.

"I'm sorry, the request office was really backed up. These are the latest mission reports, these documents need your signing and these are new requests. Is there anything else that you need?"

Sakura was anxious to get back to her office to review the reports in detail and destroy them. She thought that they had been cautious enough by going to the waterfall but with Naruto's chakra growing brighter and brighter they would have to find a new area.

The thought of Naruto's orange chakara made her wet, she wished he were here right now. She would have to find a way to meet him tonight.

"SAKURA!!" Tsunades loud voice brought her out of her daydream. Sakura's face was flush. "Are you okay? I've been talking for five minutes before I realized that you weren't paying attention."

"Gomen nasai, it's just taking me a little time to get use to the additional duties. I was thinking about all the other things that I have to do. It won't happen again."

"Hn, good, now as I was saying, I need to you take Ton Ton for a walk and give him a bath"

" Pig washer, what the hell does she think I am" Inner Sakura was pissed

"Hai" She picked up Ton Ton and went on her way.

Actually, now that she thought about it, It may give her an excuse to go see Naruto and talk to him.

* * *

"Here we are, Nyuto Onsen, one of the biggest and most prosperous city's in this area. Not to mention that they have a plethora of hot springs. There is an inn that the Hokage and I always stay at just around the corner"

"So, what, are we going to invite the Terrakage for a little R&R and hopefully get on his good side" Sasuke sarcastically said.

"Hey look a shogi tournament!!" Shikamaru quickly grabbed Sasuke by the collar dragging him out "We'll catch up to you, don't forget two beds" Shikamaru yelled back to Shizune.

Shizune continued on, turning the corner and entering the inn. "Hello, how has business been?"

"Shizune, so glad to see you again, it's been a while" the inn's keeper smiled knowing that they would be making a lot of money this weekend. "Where is your boss?"

"She was unable to make it, do you have any rooms available?"

"Actually, we have a lot of rooms available. Business has been slow lately. Rumor has it that there was a big ordeal over the border at the land of the earth, who have restricted travel across their borders"

"Hmm, can I at least send a message?"

"Sure, our messenger birds are amongst the fastest in the land" the inns keeper motioned his hand towards the birds.

Always the stickler for detail, one in particular caught Shizune's attention. "That looks just like the messenger bird that delivered Sakura's message" She thought to herself.

"Say, do you remember if you had a blonde hair boy and pink haired girls stay her in the past couple weeks?"

The inns keeper put one hand on his chin "Hmmm, you know, my memory isn't as good as it used to be" sticking his other hand out with the palm open.

Shizune placed some money in his hand

"You know, I seem to recall a couple similar to that" his fingers motioned

Shizune sighed and put some more money in his hand

"Ahh, It's all coming back to me know. She had green eyes and was about this tall. He looked like he had been in a fight and didn't come out on the winning end. I must say, they must have had one hell of a night, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other when they checked out. Cutest couple I had seen in a while, they looked like a perfect match. Although, he was kind of a loud mouth. He definitely didn't want to leave"

Shizunes eye's opened widely. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Sasuke and Shikamaru had not come in.

"So they didn't stay in separate rooms?" she wondered out load

"Separate rooms" He laughed out loud. "They stayed in the Honeymoon suite"

Shizune couldn't believe what she was hearing, this couldn't be the same Sakura. A wave of anger washed over her "Had she been enjoying herself while my beloved Yamato laid dead, buried in a foreign land" She thought to herself

She calmed herself down, remembering how Sakura had comforted her after giving her the envelope. 'There must be more to it, maybe it was to maintain their cover" She decided against saying anything to Sasuke for the moment

"Thank you for the information. Now, I need to two rooms for the night. One of the rooms needs to have two beds. I also need to send this message to the Hidden Village of the Earth.

There will be two men that should arrive here shortly, they will have this symbol on their headbands, give the key to other room to them. Tell them I will meet up with them later"

She was still bothered by the information she had just received. She made her way to her room and immersed herself in the hot spring tub. All she could do now was wait for a response.

* * *

"You need to put more concentration into it, and if you ever try to use the clones again without my permission, I'll hang you upside down from a tree. You cost us four hours of training"

"Hn" replied Naruto. He quickly formed the set of seals "Doryū Jōheki" The Six foot wall appeared between Kakashi and himself. It was four feet thick.

Naruto stood back and put both hands behind his head, smiling profusely. " Hey Kakashi, you see this" he yelled

The next thing he knew, he was covered in a pile of dirt.

"Not bad, but it needs to be stronger"

"Ah, why did ya have to go and do that" He said as he dug his way out of the dirt.

"Naruto, you can't afford to be happy with the small successes your having. Some of your better techniques relied on Yamato controlling the kyuubi. Right now you're just trying to learn one technique but there are at least two more plus managing to control the Kyuubi. I think for the rest of the day you should study the scrolls. You are making good progress but don't let it get to your head"

* * *

Sakura waited until Kakashi left to approach Naruto.

"Am I starting to overthink being cautious, I mean it's not out of the realm that I would be passing by and want to check up on a friend. No, it's when you start to let your guard down that you get caught" She thought to herself.

Ton Ton started to rut around the dirt hill that Naruto was sitting on, building a small wall and knocking it down.

"Great, now grannys pig is starting to make fun of me"

Sakura walked over and ruffled his hair "Don't worry, you'll get it. By the way, can you make some time to come by tonight, there are some things that we need to talk about"

Naruto didn't like the sound of that. Almost every time that somebody said that, it was never good news.

"Should I be concerned?"

"There are just some precautions we need to go over. I don't have much time right now to explain, I have to still give Ino, umm I mean Ton Ton a bath." She winked at him and blew him a kiss.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "She never misses an opportunity to poke fun at Ino, even if Ino isn't around"

He stood up brushing the dirt away from his pants. "Well, I guess I actually should do some studying this time"

* * *

Naruto had been reading over the scrolls for two hours. "That's it!" he exclaimed

His fingers retraced the line again "The earth is a living being. There is power in everything and balance is always maintained"

He leapt out the window and back to the practice area. Forming the seals he shoved his hand into the ground, letting his chakra flow through it. There it was, he could feel it now "The lifeforce of the earth."

The earth symbol on his shoulder spun faster and faster, he could feel the power in his arms

"Doryū Jōheki!!"

The earth rose and continued to rise forming a humongous ridge.

"Let's see Kakashi-sensei knock this one down" He planted a kick into the way just to make sure. "That definitely isn't going anywhere" he said rubbing his knee.

He spent the next two hours practicing making ridges, mountains and various other shapes.

His chakra was spent and he was exhausted. He lied on his back looking up at the various ridges. The sun was finally beginning to set, a cool breeze ran over him.

"Well, I guess that's that. I should be heading over to Sakura's and then…" He paused for a second, he knew that he could get by with not coming home for one night during training but Hinata would be expecting him to at least make an appearance tonight.

It's not that he didn't want to go home, he just wanted to spend more time with Sakura. "Why do the things you want the most always require the most work?" He pondered the question for a moment.

He stood up, his resolve firm "It's because that which is given to you isn't appreciated as much as that you earn, there are no shortcuts"

He looked again at the ridges "Don't celebrate the small successes" he echoed Kakashi's words, knowing full well that there was a lot more to do.

* * *

Darkness had finally fallen when he arrived at Sakura's house. He knocked on the door, looking around to see if anybody was watching; suddenly he was pulled into the house, greeted with a warm longing kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that all day" Sakura said.

"Well, was it worth the wait" Naruto asked smiling

"I'm not sure, I think I need another one to make sure" She pulled him closer and could feel his hard cock against her, which reminded her of the reason she had asked him to come over.

"Naruto, before anything we need to talk about the orange chakra"

"What about it" He asked while kissing her neck

"It seems like several people reported a strange orange glow the other night and were asking the Hokage to investigate. I managed to take all the reports out and destroy them but if we don't do something about it soon, we're going to have problems." She ran her fingers through his hair "I know how you feel but you need to learn how to control it"

"It's just so hard" Naruto took her other hand intertwining his fingers with hers. "When I'm making love with you, I completely lose myself. My heart knows no boundaries"

"Just try to focus more, I"ll help you. There should be a way to channel it"

She moved her hand down his chest, letting it drift down to stiff rod, tugging on it firmly. "Do we have time for a quickie?"

He groaned out in pleasure wanting nothing more than take her right then "I don't have much time but if you'll allow me…"

He laid her down on the couch, removing her panties with his teeth. She was already dripping wet. The smell of her honey hive was intoxicating and inviting. He parted her lips with his finger and moved his tongue slowly upwards towards her love button.

He concentrated his wind chakra to to the tip of his tongue making it vibrate rapidly.

Sakura moaned loudly "Ohhhhh, Naruto" her body shook in delight. She moved her hips up and down forcing her swollen knob upon his fleshy muscle. Her body bolted jolted into an upright position, tense, she pulled his head into her and tried vocalize the ecstasy she was feeling. Her mouth was wide open, her breathing stopped momentarily and she slumped back down on the couch. Catching her breath, she looked down "incredible" was all that she could mange to say.

Naruto raised his cum soaked faced, his grin stretched from ear to ear. "Well, hopefully that will hold you over until we can meet again"

"Bathroom, Clean face, orange soap" Sakura said between breaths

Naruto walked into the bathroom looking for the orange soap. Green, red, purple, blue "How many color soaps do you have?"

Sakura sat up. She looked at the huge wet stain on the couch "That'll take some time to get out" she laughed. She tried to stand up but her legs were still wobbly. "Wow" She couldn't believe how intense that was. "The orange soap is on the second shelf to right" she yelled out

Naruto came out wiping off his face "What's so special about the orange soap?"

"It neutralizes all the strong smells. It's a special blend that I bought just the other day at Akina's. You should buy some, especially with all the training you're doing" She pinched her nose waiving her hand underneath

"Ha Ha"

"Grab some of the jerky from the cabinet, it'll help with your mouth, remember we have to be very careful"

"Hn" Naruto walked over to Sakura and kissed her on her forehead

"Do you think you can get away in three days to meet me by the waterfall again?" She really wanted to meet tomorrow but she knew that they needed to space things out.

"I'll find a way" Naruto smiled, winking as he walked out the door.

* * *

Shizune sat relaxing in the hot tub, her mind was still trying to wrap itself around Naruto and Sakura. "What if it is true, what if it wasn't for cover?"

She had gotten to know Sakura fairly well over the last several years and she couldn't imagine her doing anything to betray Sasuke. "It didn't make sense, she had pined for Sasuke for so long, why would she risk losing him?" Shizune thought to herself.

"Although …" having had to deal with Sasukes attitude thus far on this mission "maybe they're having trouble, even so, isn't Sakura the type to try to deal with those problems" She knew she had to stop thinking about it or it could affect the outcome of her mission.

While, for the most part, she had no problem waiting hand and foot on Tsunade, she hated waiting for everything else. One of the perks of being with Tsunade was that she didn't have to wait for much of anything. This is why it was driving her crazy thinking about Sakura, she knew that she would have to wait to find out the answer.

"I hope the Terrakage answers soon" she sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**PB** You have such a special effect on me, you just can't even begin to understand. You're great, I honestly and truly believe that. Your smile is warming and to put it simply you're just extraordinary. 831

**Kim-Kaguya**: Thanks for betaing, your help is really appreciated. Now as to answer your question, yes Sakura is overjoyed, she's been really overjoyed in this chapter :P but alas no pink chakra will be emerging. But maybe, just maybe she will have something special for Naruto, She does love him a lot.

Also folks, I have a new link for Kims fanart fic. It is now

http://blog. myspace. com/index.cfm?fuseactionblog.view&friendID147199921&blogID228795511&MyTokena83fd6a5-c3c7-4139-b89a-186e3ca5ca93 (Don't forget to remove the spaces after blog. and myspace. )

**drag-eart**: Thank you very much. I appreciate it.

**TuffChick**: Well… All I can say is keep reading. I don't like to give the story away. Thanks for reading and for the review

**King of the abyss**: I'm working on some things that will add lemon. You know originally, I was only going to try to make this 3 chapters but the story took on a life of it's own. Now I don't know how many chapters it will be :P

**AzureBalmonk**: Thank you soooo much for the review. You hit the cheating and sense of reality right on the head.

**I will give this much information to all the readers** I don't plan on having Naruto or Sakura die. As for Sakura marrying Sasuke first, I'm just trying to keep as close to the story as possible. Sakura did tell Sasuke she loved him before she left. Personally for me and this story I really don't see it as Sakura and Naruto having settled for their other partners. I feel that even though they are cheating, they still do love their partners, it's just that their love for each other is stronger than either could have realized.

**jarediz13:** I can't give away the ending, that would just spoil things ;) In chapter 6 I didn't spell it out that much for Naruto but yes he still is having intimate relations with Hinata, he still does care for her and one sure way to get caught quickly is too start ignoring your partner. I did have Sakura have sex with Sasuke in the last chapter. Again, same thing as Naruto, they both have to maintain things as normal as possible, otherwise they will get caught quickly.


	8. Chap 8: Guilty Pleasures

Chap 8: Guilty Pleasures

**Note to readers**: One of the reviewers was gracious enough to correct me on the Kage for Iwagakure. I was using Terrakage but the correct name is Tsuchikage which I will be using from this point forward.

Sorry for the delay in the update. My personal responsibilities have been overriding my fun time. Hence I may have to go to two week updates for a while. I'll try to do them sooner but I can't guarantee it. 

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

**Lemon Alert!!! **

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch watching him leave. Oh, how she really wished that he could have stayed the night. She thought back to all the times when she had ignored his feelings, fawning over Sasuke like a love sick puppy and even though Naruto was doing everything in his power to impress her, she would just toss him aside like a used towel, there when you need it but easily forgotten. 

"Why do we always go after the ones that treat us like shit" she wondered

It was true that Sasuke had changed since Naruto had brought him back.

"That was probably the greatest and most difficult thing that Naruto had ever done for me. He loved me then, so much that even though he knew that I would be with Sasuke, he was still willing to make the sacrifice for my happiness" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, wishing that Naruto could hear her and that she would have at least acknowledged his feelings back then.

Her mind drifted back to Sasuke for a moment. "What are we going to do, the last thing that I want is to hurt anybody else" She thought about Hinata how they become closers over the years.

"I've been so wrapped up into Naruto lately that I haven't taken the time to think everything through. Are we just going to keep hiding everything .. are we going to stay together .. is this just a passing fling or burning desire?"

She scratched that last thought from her mind. "Nothing with Naruto is just passing and I felt his love when the orange chakra surrounded us. This is going to take some serious thought and time. I know he wants to be with me but how do we keep from hurting them"

Her head began to hurt as she continued to dwell on everything that had been, was, and could come to pass. She rested her head on the pillow "Naruto" the words escaped her lips as she floated into the sweet world of dreams.

* * *

(Okay I'm trying something new here, Imagine this scene set to the song The Rose by Bette Midler)

Naruto had been thinking much of the same during his walk home. "How does one accomplish that which seems to be impossible?"

Hinata had always been so good to him and he still loved her. He felt bad for having to deceive her but felt that she wouldn't understand completely if he tried to explain it.

"I guess it would be simpler to understand if you actually have to live something like I have had to do. Two beings, two chakras…two loves"

He wondered whether or not if he would have still felt the same about Hinata if Sakura would have chosen him over Sasuke.

"Probably not, Hinata was the type of person that would have stayed quiet and hung back in the shadows, secretly pining for me; and me, being my dense self, would have been totally clueless about her feelings"

Great, now he felt even worse. He would have to think of someway to make this work. He let out a deep sigh.

"Why do things have to be so complicated"

He stood at his doorway composing himself. "That's right, I almost forgot" He scooped up some dirt in his hand and rubbed it over his face. "That should do it"

He was about to announce his presence as he opened the door but before he could get a word out he was greeted by Hinata with a big hug; this took him totally by surprise.

"I've missed you so much. How has your training been going?"

"Um, I've missed you too, training has been going fine" He steadied his voice worried that Hinata would smell Sakura on him.

"I sure hope that soap and jerky worked" he thought to himself"

"Whew, you stink"

"Oh no, I'm busted" A drip of sweat slowly ran down from his forehead.

"You need to take a shower, you smell like dirt and sweat, plus look what you have done to the floor" Hinata pushed him towards the bathroom

"Ok, Ok, you don't have to push so hard" A sense of relief came over him, he was more than happy to have an opportunity to shower.

* * *

After three days Shizune was ready to barge into Iwagakure without any word from the Tsuchikage. "This is ridiculous, making us wait so long, regardless of if they were planning an attack or not"

Sasuke wasn't fairing much better. He wasn't allowed to stray to far from the center of the city because they had to be ready to go on a moments notice

Shikamaru on the other hand was right at home. He had found a Shogi parlor and was patiently passing the time there.

Shizune was just about to call off the mission when the word finally came.

"Your request for the meeting has been granted, Please be advised that any and all weapons will need to be surrendered to the escorts. The escorts will arrive at the inn in one day."

"Finally, now comes the hard part" She knew that she would have to be at the top of her game if they were going to pull off any type of peace or alliance. As much as she had been trying to push the questions from her head regarding Sakura, the free time had droned up more questions.

She had calmed down though. She remember how Sakura had told her that she had wanted to save Yamato but that he had refused wanted to pass on his power to Naruto. "Even if there was something going on between Sakura and Naruto, Sakura would have done everything possible if there was anything to do and she did send word quickly"

Still she couldn't help harbor a little ill will towards Sakura. She shook her head, no time for that now, I must prepare.

* * *

Naruto made sure to take his time in the shower, the hot water poured down his back his arms were stretched out hands firmly placed against the wall. It felt good against his strained muscles.

"You missed a spot"

He didn't even notice that she had slipped in, where had his mind been

"Oh really" He said playfully

She reached around him and began to stroke his penis.

Her soft breasts pressed against his back, she kissed the drape of his neck softly.

He turned around looking into her soft eyes "You missed a spot too" He ran his fingers across her lips and then kissed her.

He knew that he could probably delay her advances at least until the morning if he said that his body was hurting and while she probably wouldn't complain, he knew she would be sad.

He grabbed her ass and picked her up lowering her onto him.

"MMM, I've been waiting for this" She moaned as he entered her

The water ran down their bodies as they continued to make love. Hinata held on tightly moving rythymatically with each of Naruto's thrusts.

"I'm cumming, cum with me" she said into his ear.

Naruto released his warm milky fluid inside of her, slowly letting her down to the floor.

"Wow, that was great, don't stay in here too long" she let her hand glide down his chest, puckered her lips and blew a kiss, then stepped out of the shower.

He stood there and let out a sigh as the water beat down his back. Right or wrong, he knew how he felt about the both of them down to the very core of his soul. His eyes welled up with tears, this is only part of what he wanted, but not how he wanted it.

"I will find a way where they won't have to suffer. If anybody has to suffer, let it be me, after all I'm used to it" he mumbled under his breath.

The thoughts came rushing into his head, back to when the villagers used to treat him as an outcast, when he failed to make good enough clones to pass cadet class, when he tried to profess his love to Sakura only to have her turn a blind eye, when he swore he would bring Sasuke back and when he attended their wedding.

"I'm definitely used to it but it doesn't ever seem to get any easier"

He rubbed his eyes and let the water come down onto his face. "Please let her be asleep now, I don't know if I could hold it together if I had to look into her eyes right at this moment"

* * *

It took a lot longer than she had expected and there were a couple of times where tensions were so high that she thought for sure they were going to be killed.

Shizune clearly remembered how the Tsuchikages eyes had bored into them with such intensity as they entered his chambers.

Shizune thought that she was an expert in negotiations but Shikamaru had really surprised her with his capabilities. She knew that he was smart but she didn't realize how smart.

The most delicate part of the negotiations was bringing up the Akatsuki and how they posed a danger to all of the villages. The Tsuchikage's lips had pursed so tightly together that they turned white at the very mention of the Akatsuki

It was at that time that Shikamaru had stepped in. He noticed Shizune's reaction to Tsuchikages , assuming that she was upset of the loss of their two shinobi.

"We've lost many fine Shinobi to the Akatsuki and so have many of the other villages, it only benefits the both of us if we can pool our resources together to combat this evil"

Shizune stayed quiet, any anger that she had had toward Sakura previously had now dissipated and been refocused towards the Tsuchikage.

Shikamaru asked for a break. They were escorted back to their room

"Are you okay?"

"This isn't the place to talk about it, but you know as well as I do that it is because of the Tsuchikage that both Yamato and Sai were killed" Shizune responded

Shikamaru let out a deep breath; He thought about Asuma and how he had felt when the Akatsuki had killed his Sensei in front of his eyes. He looked back at Shizune and wondered…

"Well remember you have to pull this thing together, I swear, women are way to troublesome "

"That's it, you and Sasuke are sharing a bed on the way back!"

Sasuke had kept his mouth shut until then "I didn't do anything, what the hell!!"

Shizune just glared back at him

"Sheesh, too easy, now she can finish it" Shikamaru grinned.

Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru "You're sleeping on the floor"

It had taken a total of four days before the negotiations ended. After all was said and done, they had managed to open up a trade route, establish a neutrality agreement between their villages, and agreed to share any future information they discovered regarding the Akatsuki; how long it would last, neither side knew.

All of them were glad that things finished the way the did. Shizune wished that they could stop by Yamato's grave but knew that would damage the agreement that they had just bartered.

"Another day, my love" She thought to herself as a single tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Kim**: Thank you for your support and help with this story, you make it so easy to keep it going.

**PB** There isn't anything more that I could write that would tell you how wonderful, beautiful, and smart you are in a way that would perfectly describe it in a way that you truly deserve.

**Angelicrei** : Thank you very much

**naru x saku:** Yeah, it is part of the storyline. Thank you for reading!!

**Rise Against713**: Me too LOL. Thanks for the Comment.

**chelsea-chee**: What about Limon :P Thank you!!

**jarediz13**: Thanks for still giving the story a chance.

**AzureBalmonk**: You are really kind, thank you for the raving review. I'm glad that you like it. I think your story is great!!

**Sakuralovenaruto**: Thank you!!

**King of the abyss** and **Advent Grieverv:** That was actually a fun part to write. Shizune and Sakura will have their meeting in the next chapter.


	9. Chap 9: Love Returned

Chapter 9 : Love Returned

**Disclaimer:**

This is fan-fiction based on the Manga/Anime Naruto. It has been written for the sole purpose of entertainment. I am in not in any way, shape or form affiliated with the owners of Naruto.

**Lemon Alert!!! **

This fan-fiction has been **CATEGORIZED: M**

Please, if you are under 18, or if you are offended by cursing and/or sexual content, this is your chance to turn back!

**Reviews:**

I have enabled anonymous reviews for those of you that do not care to log in. Everyone's input is extremely important and also it is greatly appreciated!!!

**Foreword**

OK people, I know I promised that Sakura and Shizune would meet in this chapter but things ended up going in a little bit of a different direction, which I hope you will like.

I will do my best to have Shizune and Sakura meet in the next chapter. Thank you everybody for your kind reviews and patience.

* * *

The time seemed to pass so slowly. His anticipation had been growing and growing. Three days seemed like and eternity. He wondered how much time would pass before Sasuke would return.

The truth was that meeting each other had been relatively easy, all things considered. When Sasuke came back and when his training was done, it would be a lot more difficult.

He also had to worry about how he was going to control the orange chakra that came out of him when he made love to Sakura.

He sat on the branch of the tree he had just created, crossed his legs and extended his arms straight ahead, palms facing out. The vision of Yamato doing the same was still crystal clear in his memory.

The thought of Yamato broke his concentration. He let his hand wander across the symbols and dragon. "Arigato Yamato Sensei, for everything and for reminding me to rely on my power as well. I will not let you down"

Assuming the same position again he began to concentrate, Unbeknownst to him, the dragon on his chest began to move, wrapping itself around his entire body until the face was above his left eye and the tail had extended to his right heel.

He could feel the power of the Kyuubi flowing through him. "Oi, fox, do you hear me?"

Everything was still black at the moment. Slowly the orange glow began to appear before him and the all to familiar room with the large gates and tiny but powerful seal.

"Eh, it's been a while since you've come to visit me" the Kyuubi chuckled sarcastically "Are you dying again already?"

But just as those words escaped the Kyuubi's mouth his eyes widened "This is most unexpected, maybe there is some promise to you after all"

"Just shut up and listen, I wanted you to know that I'm going to be tapping into you a little bit more but don't get any ideas, I've been practicing for this moment and you will not have any chance of escaping"

The Kyuubi just laughed "You think you have enough power to control me already, well by all means please try it, I will crush your body!!" The foxes eyes narrowed and the orange bubbles began to form in front out Naruto on the outside of the gate.

Naruto waited until the face had completely formed.

"Let me show you what true power is" Growled the fox

A smile came across Narutos face. He looked the fox straight in the eyes. "You thought the power of those Uchiha's was impressive, you haven't seen anything"

Naruto took a small breath and blew. The bubbles dispersed immediately.

"Even until this point, I had been relying on you too much. That won't be the case anymore. Now it will be me that decides when and how much you come out, Believe it!!"

"Impressive, this must all be for that little pink hair Kunoichi but you still have a ways to go before you can match the eyes of the Uchiha. I'll play along, for now. This should be interesting"

Anger rushed over Naruto and the dragon on his body began to unwind. "Hey, you wait, I'm not done with you yet" but it was too late. He had already returned back to the outer realm.

"I was the one who brought Sasuke back and those eyes couldn't stop me then. Just what the hell does he mean by that!??" he thought to himself

"SHIT!!" Realizing that he had lost control when he had gotten angry

"I guess that is why Yamato Sensei stayed so cool and levelheaded all the time. Well I sure hope that Sakura has thought of something because there is no way that I'm going to be able to control my emotions around her yet. "

* * *

She thought about how she would approach Sakura when she got back.

"Maybe instead of making a big fuss in her office, I should observe her for a while. This would allow me to get a little more information" She thought to herself

She had gotten to know Sakura fairly well and Sakura having an affair would have been nothing like the Sakura she knew.

"If they were having an affair and he ever found out…" she glanced over at Sasuke and shuttered.

"Well before we head back we need to stop for one day in the city and send a message back to Konoha; Oh yeah, that's right, you two will be sharing a room…" She paused with a smile on her face and then looked over at Shikamaru and Sasuke both of whom had expressions of frustration on their face"

"Don't worry, there will be two beds. Shikamaru, don't think that your help went unnoticed, your smart but you still have a lot to learn about a womans intuition"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. He didn't know which was worse, the idea that he was going to have to sleep on the floor before she had told him that she figured out what he was doing or the fact that she knew what he did to get her motivated.

* * *

Sakura had been busy herself. She had thought about a way they could conceal the orange chakra. It actually wouldn't be that hard if it was done correctly.

She really wished that he could have stayed the other night. It was a strange and new experience for her. She thought that she knew what pain was when Sasuke had left for Orochimaru but nothing could compare to what she was feeling now. It was the feeling of having something at your fingertips but unable to touch it, to fully hold on and take in the essence only to be left with the residual aroma in the air.

Her eyes began to tear up at the thought of not being able to completely have him. Had she been different, No, had she paid more attention been more open then maybe it would have been different from the beginning.

It was torture thinking of what if scenarios. She thought for a moment of how Naruto must have felt all those years. She wondered "Which is harder to choose? Hope that the one you love can love you, or trying to love someone who loves you?"

"Was that why he chose Hinata? Was that why even after all this time he still kept close to me?"

She brought her hands up to her face and began to sob uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry Naruto" the words were unintelligible, the feeling was unbearable.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

She looked up and through her blurry eyes she was able to make out her worried face, which only caused her to cry even harder.

Hinata had wrapped her arms around the curled up Sakura in an attempt to calm her. It was several minutes before she was able to stop crying.

"Are you okay now?"

"Hn"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hinata was genuinely concerned.

"No, it's really nothing, I was just thinking about something from the past and my emotions just got the better of me"

"I understand. Well at least let me invite you to lunch. You know that a good meal always does one good" inata smiled with an outreached hand to help Sakura up.

"That would be nice, thank you" replied Sakura

* * *

They were almost at Ichiraku's. Sakura was busy looking around, even though she had agreed to go with Hinata to eat she really didn't feel like being around her or talking to her at the moment; however because they did have dinner together frequently and since she walked in on her while she was crying, there wasn't much of a choice.

There was a nice pink outfit in the window that caught her attention right as the were walking up on Ichiraku's restaurant, when she heard Hinata yell out "Oh Naruto Kun, I didn't expect to find you here, I thought you would be out training".

Hinata hugged him tightly. "Look who I brought with me" she point over at Sakura

"Great!! Just what I need right now." She wondered if she could come up with an excuse to get out of lunch.

"Hina…" but before she could complete the sentence, Hinata grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over.

Naruto stayed calm outwardly but on the inside he was panicking "What the hell, how did these two meet up today. Especially when we're going to meet tonight"

"Hello Sakura-chan, how are you doing?" right as he finished he noticed that her face was puffy and her eyes were still red. She had been crying

"What is going on!? " he thought. Suddenly his eyes opened widely and his heart dropped. "Hinata Knows, Sakura broke, I'm in deep trouble here"

Sweat started to form on his forehead.

Sakura noticed his expression immediately "It's been a tough day but everything is better now. Hinata just happened to be checking up on me at an inopportune time" she winked hoping to calm him down.

"Sakura come sit beside me" Hinata patted her hand on the top of the stool next to her "We'll let Naruto treat us today, Isn't that right lover" Hinata caressed the side of Naruto's face

"What man wouldn't want to treat you two lovely ladies" He said with a big grin, his arm rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whew" he thought.

"So how have things been since Sasuke has been away?" Hinata was hoping that Sakura would open up a little

"It actually hasn't been that bad, every once in a while it's nice to get a break. I've been able to do so much since he's been away. Plus, you should have of seen the look on his face that he was finally getting to go on a mission"

"So we really haven't gotten together in quite a while have we, if you don't have any plans, why don't you come over tonight, it'll be just us girls. Naruto is still training and only comes home every couple days or so but he makes up for it, right lover"

Hinata planted a kiss on his cheek

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen as those words came from Hinata's mouth.

Sakura stayed calm but Inner Sakura was totally jealous, fire was swirling around her head. "That's my man, you just keep your lips off of him" Inner Sakura thought

"Are you okay honey?" Hinata asked while patting him on the back.

"Yeah, the ramen just went down the wrong pipe"

Naruto started eating faster; he definitely wanted to leave before any more was said.

"So Sakura, do you think you will be able to come over tonight?"

"Well unfortunately, Tsunade has me doing some errands that are going to keep me busy, what about tomorrow night?"

Naruto choked on his Ramen again "What are they trying to do, kill me" he thought

"Really Naruto, I know you love the Ramen but you should slow down while you eat" Hinata said while slapping him on the back.

"Hehe, I guess I just got excited being around both you beautiful women"

Both of them smiled at this.

Naruto brought the bowl to his mouth and finished off the last of the ramen.

"Well I would love to stay longer but I have to go practice some more"

Naruto paid for their meals and started to leave

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hinata asked

"Oh yeah" Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata quickly and then ran off.

"He certainly is in a rush today" Sakura said

"He's just trying to please the Hokage and Kakashi. Well let's enjoy the rest of our meal" even though she said this, she did feel that he was in too much of a hurry.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch" Sakura said as she walked back towards the office

Naruto had almost always put her first, even when she had gotten married to Sasuke he had been there for her. Why was it that she was feeling like second best now. The only thing he even said to her at lunch was "How are you doing"

He could have at least talked to me a little more. He didn't even say bye to me directly.

"Well maybe I shouldn't show up tonight, make him wait it out" she thought

The phrase "make him wait" echoed throughout her mind. It had become second nature to her and now she was feeling what he must have had felt for so many years

She felt like crying again but held it in. If she was going to you see him tonight, she wanted to look her best.

"All I can try to do is make it up to him, make him feel like he is number one, but the question is how do I do that? How can I do that? What can I give him that would make him feel that important?"

* * *

Naruto was happy to finally be away from that situation. It's one thing if he was prepared for it but it's another when it is totally unexpected.

"What a load of crap" he thought to himself. "I've been trained my whole life to expect the unexpected, why should this be any different?"

He had always fought with his heart beforehand and there had only been one time that he had let his fear freeze him. Why was his fear grabbing a hold of him now?

Was he afraid of loosing everything? No, that wasn't it. He knew full well what the consequences could be.

Could it be that even though he was prepared to loose everything, that he couldn't accept loosing her. She had always been a part of his life, there since the beginning.

"I can't imagine what my life would be like without ever knowing her, without ever having her around …. Without ever being able to continue to love her, secretly or openly"

There it was, the truth, the one constant that he had held dear to him his whole life.

"I will continue to get stronger, I will continue to prepare for the unexpected, I will continue …" he looked up at the sky, the orange glow of the sun hung in the horizon as it begin to set "I will continue to love her!!"

It was at that moment he knew how he could hide his orange chakra until he had gained more control over it. The bad thing was that it would take him more time before he would be able to learn that jutsu.

"Well," he said grinning "I know that it can be done, I sure hope that Sakura has something ready."

* * *

Sakura had already arrived at the waterfall and had begun preparations. She had scouted the area thoroughly and had setup all the chakra stones.

She formed her hand seals and touched each one of the stones, infusing her chakra into them.

That should last at least several hours or at least until I release it. Kakashi-sensei didn't tell me that I excelled at genjutsu for nothing.

Sakura had proceeded to setup the perfect illusion. It looked just like the regular area and would be able to conceal the orange chakra, with very minimal concentration from her to maintain it.

Now she was only missing one thing…Naruto.

She decided to hide inside of her illusion. "He didn't say that I couldn't have a little fun, only not to pretend to be..." her fists clinched tightly at the thought of him making love to Hinata.

"Calm down" She told herself. She closed her eyes and proceeded to count backwards from ten "Roku, go, shi, san, ni…"

"Ichi" the voice startled her as his arms wrapped around her waist

"Naruto, how did you know this was here?" "Had he really improved this much?" she thought

He kissed her neck softly and laughed a little. " I guess that will have to be my secret"

"No fair, you were watching weren't you!!!" She turned around and began to tickle him relentlessly.

"Ok, Ok, I was watching you" he said in between laughs.

She stopped tickling him and gazed into his eyes. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, each of them knowing instinctively what the other was feeling.

Naruto brought Sakura's head to his a kissed her lower lip, biting at it gently.

His hand caressed her face as he proceeded to kiss her deeply, letting his tongue explore hers, which was so succulent and sweet.

They proceeded to undress each other, Sakura had allowed the moonlight to shine through which glistened over there naked bodies.

She looked at him playfully "Do you remember what you did for me last time?"

Naruto grinned widely thinking that she was going to return the favor " I sure do"

She started to kiss his chest and slowly moved down, kissing his ripped abs, all the while slowly moving her hand up and down his firm cock.

She stopped below his navel and looked back up at him, she could tell that he was eager with anticipation.

She let go and slide back up to his face, kissing his face all over , she whispered in his ear. "It was really really good"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked back at her "I love you Sakura"

He proceeded to kiss her neck, letting his hand caress her back as he moved it down to her ass, grabbing it firmly.

His lips met hers again as he pulled her closer. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest

The orange chakra had already begun to appear. This was a first.

Naruto rolled onto his back, carrying Sakura with him. She was moist and began to rub herself over his stiff rod, not allowing him to enter and teasing him with her beautiful breasts.

Not able to wait any longer, Naruto grabbed her by the waist and lifting her ever so slightly and mounting her on erected pole. A slight moan escaped her mouth.

There bodies moved in unison under the moonlight. Each thrust was more pleasurable than the last. There bodies were fully engulfed in the orange chakra now. It was the first time that they had made love without using any other types of chakras or secret techniques and it was incredible.

Her hips rocked back and forth faster and faster, allowing her pink bud rub against his manhood and bringing her to ecstasy more than once.

Naruto pulled her body directly against his and bit her shoulder firmly but not too hard..

"Please cum now, Sakura begged of him" Her body was trembling in excitement and pleasure.

Naruto yelled out "SAKURA!!!" as his warm liquid spouted out leaving her with the warm sensation.

Tears were coming out of Sakura's eyes, she buried her head into his shoulder. The orange chakra was still covering their bodies.

"Gomen, Gomenasai Naruto, I never realized how much you cared, how much you suffered, how hard it was for you to wait. I promise you won't ever have to wait again."

She hugged him so tight that he could hardly breathe.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto gasped "I can't breathe"

She let go, tears were falling onto his chest.

"Where is all this coming from?" He was concerned for her

"I realized today how bad I had treated you and how much you really had done for me, I'm so sorry" She started sobbing again.

A caring smile came across Naruto's face "Sakura" he whispered "I would have waited many lifetimes to be with you and I would have never stopped showing my love for you"

He hugged her tightly and stroking her hair to calm her down.

Both of them said it at the same time "I Love you"

They laid there enjoying each other for the next two hours. There had never been a more beautiful moment than that in either one of their lives up until then.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Kim** – Thank you ever so much for your continued support, help and encouragement

**PB** - You have a special place in my heart. You are really and truly lovely inside and outside.

**Tuffchick**- Yea it's hard on them all around. I'm not sure yet how I'm going to have Sasuke and Hinata handle things but it won't be easy at first.

**Jarediz13** – Thank you for the kind words

**King of the abyss** – Hopefully, depending on how things go, you will find out something really interesting within the next two or three chapters.

**Rise** **Against713** – Sorry you had to wait so long again. I'm doing my best to keep this going.

**AzureBalmonk** – Thanks for the great reviews and your input. I hope this is still meeting your expectations.

**Advent Griever** – awww but Hinata is such a sweetie how can you not like her. Anyways thanks for the nice compliment.


End file.
